Blood Rose
by Redmoon1997
Summary: A Vampire Knight yaoi version of Beauty and the beast.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic. This is going to the website h t t p : / / e x c o b o a r d . c o m / k a n a m e x z e r o. You can visit my profile to see the website. This is a Vampire Knight version of Beauty and the Beast. There will be some changes. I hope that you like it.**

**PS- Some of the characters are completely made up by myself.**

* * *

**Blood Rose**

**Chapter 1  
**

Once upon a time there was a vampire prince that lived in a beautiful castle. The prince was very handsome, making all the girls and boys fall for him with just a glance. But the prince had a flaw. He only cared about himself. He was unkind to anyone that approached the castle or used people for his own selfish reasons. One day an old woman appeared in the castle. She asked for a place to stay since a storm took place at the time. The prince was already repulsed by the woman's look but asked what will he get if he agreed. The woman opened a chest, revealing a crimson colored rose. The prince frowned and turned the woman away. A while later the old woman came back and asked the prince the same thing. The prince once again turned her down. The old woman warned the prince to not judge by appearance and that true beauty comes from within. But the prince still turned her away. Suddenly, the woman's ugliness faded away revealing a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness but his pleas were ignored. The enchantress stated that his heart was spoiled and threw a curse at him. As punishment, she turned him into a hideous beast and everyone that lived in the castle into an living object. If the prince didn't find true love before he turned twenty one everyone in the castle will remain in their cursed form. The prince, ashamed of his new formed, stay ed always in the castle. The blood rose remained with the prince. The rose will continue to bloom until the prince turns twenty one. If the prince learned to love and received the same feelings back the curse will be lifted and they will be free. If not, he will remain in his beast form forever. All hope was lost for the prince but his staff still waited for a miracle to happen...

_4 years later..._

A young man walked around the little town he lived in. His beauty was envied by both males and females. His silver hair complemented his beautiful purple eyes that stared at the road in front of him. It was always the same thing everyday. His pale hands held a book. His favorite book. The friendly villagers greeted him everywhere. But an not so friendly villager was waiting for him at one corner.

"Hello Zero. What a surprise to see you here" a deep voice said.

Zero turned to where the voice came and found the person he least wanted to see.

"Hi Rido" Zero told him in the most polite tone he could think of, even thought he was just annoyed. Suddenly he snapped the book out of Zero's hands and threw it to the trash.

"A beautiful man like you should be reading. It will keep you distracted from me" Rido said with a big grin on his face.

"You think about yourself too much" Zero took the book again. "Besides, I can do whatever I want with my free time and I will choose reading a million times before you so if you excuse me I have to go with my father now"

"You mean that crazy old man that can't even fix his toaster? Who cares about him?" Rido's 'friend' Vector teased.

"Yes. Who cares" Rido repeated the last part. The both started laughing, which made Zero even more annoyed.

"Do not EVER make fun of my father. He is a genious" Zero shot at them.

"I can do whatever I want dear Zero" Rido told Zero.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this" Zero said and leave the two laughing men behind.

Once he arrived to his house he heard a loud crash. Zero gasped. What is one of his dad's inventions fell on him? He quickly entered the basement to find his dad laying on the ground.

"Are you ok dad?" Zero asked in a concerned tone as he helped his father get up.

"Yes. I'm fine Zero" he removed the dirt from his clothes. "That stupid machine won't be ready before the fair" He pointed at a machine that seemed to be broken. Some pieces were on the floor.

'So that's what crashed' Zero thought to himself.

"Come on dad. You can fix it. You are Taki Kiryu. I bet you can finish it" Zero tried to cheer his dad up.

"Son, it's not as easy as it looks like. It's easy to just give up"

"Fine. But don't go whining all day after knowing that you lost your only chance to become a world known scientist" Zero slowly turned to leave.

'5, 4, 3, 2 and 1...' Zero counted on his head.

"You are right. I will make this stupid thing work" Taki said and began picking up some things. He started fixing the machine, putting on some odd things but it seemed to be working fine so Zero said nothing.

After some time the machine was finally done. To any normal people who watch it they would think Taki is insane for building something like that but as some people say: 'Looks don't matter'.

"Are you going to try it?" Zero eagerly asked his father. He wanted to see what that thing could do.

"Here it goes" Taki pushed one button and the machine turned on. The machine began chopping some wood.

"Nice" Zero told his dad. A big grin crossed his father's face.

"I have to pack this up for the fair. There is some stew at the kitchen if you want to eat" Taki said before starting to get the machine into a carriage.

Zero left the basement and went inside the house. He put his book in a shelf and sat on the table to eat his stew. When he finished he heard someone shouting from outside of his house.

"Zero! I will be heading to the fair now! I'll be back in a week! Will you be ok!" Taki yelled.

"Sure dad! Have a nice trip!" Zero yelled back and picked up his book.

Zero stayed reading that book almost all day. He was already in the middle and he was eager to read more. Even thought he had already read it he just loved that story. The love story between a princess and a beast. The story simply seemed to call for Zero. But Zero was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He calmly placed the book on the coffee table and went to answer the door. He opened to find Rido. Zero let out a frustrated sigh at the sight.

'What now?' Zero thought

"What do you want Rido?" Zero asked but he was ignored.

Rido let himself into the house and looked around it for a minute.

"Nice place you have here" Rido finally said.

"Thanks" was Zero's only reply.

"I'm going straight to the point" Rido took Zero's slender hand. "Zero, will you marry me?"

Zero's eyes widened. How can Rido ask him that question all of the sudden.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Zero asked, backing away from Rido.

"I'm serious" Rido said while following Zero wherever he went.

Zero backed until he reached the door.

"No"

"Do you know how many people want to be in your place? Just say yes and you will be my beautiful wife" Rido kept insisting.

"I want to point out some things. One, I'm not a woman so don't go around calling me your wife. Two, I know that the whole town wants to marry you and honestly I feel sorry for those people. And three," he threw Rido out of his house, who landed on mud "I will never love you"

With that said Zero closed the door and returned to his book.

_With Taki_

Taki rode his horse, Eclipse, around the road. He was completely lost. He had to choose between two roads. A beautiful but long path that was filled with birds and flowers. The other one was a short but awful road filled with dead plants and you could hear wolves howl coming from there. But Taki only wanted to get there as fast as he could so...

"Come on Eclipse. Let's take a shortcut" and the horse obeyed his master. Little did they know that that decision will change their lives forever.

* * *

**Tell me what do you thing. Is there anything I need to improve? Please review and no flames.**

**Love **

**Redmoon1997  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to every reviewer. I love you all. You really made my day*hugs everyone that reviewed* And thanks to the people that joined the new website. I want to have as much people as I can. Anyway, here you have the second chapter. Hope that you like it ^_^.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Taki rode Eclipse trough the dark road. Every step that Eclipse took was very careful since the poor horse was scared. The dead trees around the place covered the moonlight, making the place really terrifying. The only thing that kept the light on was a little torch that Taki brought just in case. But even that didn't light things up too much.

A wolf howl was heard and Eclipse took a space back.

"Calm down. We will be fine" Taki tried to calm the horse when the truth was that he was trying to calm himself.

More and more howl were heard by Taki and Eclipse, thus making the horse back away until he bumped into a tree. As this happened thousands of bats came out of the tree. Eclipse freaked out and ran until he reached a cliff.

"Just great" Taki muttered. The horse was terrified.

"Steady. Steady" Taki once again tried to calm the horse but it was no use. Eclipse freaked out and knocked Taki to the ground and left him alone.

Taki looked at his surroundings. Just when he thought he was safe the wolves appeared. He quickly got up and started running as fast as his legs allowed him to. He ran and ran until he tripped over a root. When all hopes were lost he looked in front of him.

'A gate' he thought. He quickly got up once again and started shaking it.

"Open up please! I need help!" he screamed as loud as he could but no one answered. After some more shakes the gate opened by itself, allowing Taki to enter the safer place.

A relieved sigh left his lips as the wolves ran away knowing that it would be useless trying to get in.

Taki once again examined his surroundings. A big, old and dark castle was right in front of him. A storm took place at the moment and lighting were falling all around it. But it was better staying there than staying outside being devoured by hungry wolves.

He slowly approached the entrance and opened the door. The building was huge. There had to be somebody living there.

"Hello?" he called but received no response.

He shivered a little. It was a little cold inside. And he could swear that he could hear some whispers.

"Is anyone here?" He called and still received no answer. But he couldn't give up now.

"I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night" He continued.

In a little table to figures were whispering to each other.

"Do not say one single word until the human leaves" the cloak whispered.

"Come on. The poor guy needs a place to stay. It's only one night" the candle insisted.

The clock shook his head.

"Cross, Kaname specifically said not to let anyone in the castle. The man has to leave"

"Shut up and let us enjoy our first guest Haruka" the candle said and turned to Taki. "Welcome. Of course you can stay for the night"

Taki turned to see to where the voice was coming from. When he saw nobody he picked up Cross.

"Hello?" he asked.

Cross tapped Taki's head with his 'hand' Taki directed his attention to Cross.

"Hello sir" Taki dropped Cross. How can a candle talk?

When Cross hit the ground the fire went away.

"How can this be?" Taki stared at Cross in amazement.

"Now this is great. This is just what we needed. A human in our castle" Haruka decided to show himself.

Taki picked up Haruka. "This is simply amazing" he examined Haruka, wanting to see what could make a clock talk or move. Cross chuckled at Haruka's frustration.

"Would you leave that!" Haruka stopped Taki.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have never seen such thing" Taki explained himself. He carefully placed Haruka next to Cross.

Haruka looked angrily at Cross.

"Do you know how angry my son is going to be?" he asked.

"He doesn't have to know" Cross smirked and turned his attention back to Taki. "You must be cold sir. Come and warn yourself by the fire"

Taki nodded and followed Cross until they reached a big room. It had a lot of space and a big chair was located right in front of a fire place. That fire place was the only light available in the room. Cross signaled Taki to sit at the chair, which said person gladly did.

"Not my son's chair. Absolutely not" Haruka complained.

A tea pot and a little cup appeared.

"Would you like some nice and warm tea sir?" the tea pot offered.

Haruka shook his head. " Juri, Kaname won't allow this"

Juri rolled her eyes. "He is our son so what we say goes" she said.

"Sorry for my husband's behavior. We haven't had any guests in years" she smiled. "Would you like the tea?"

"Of course" Taki said.

Juri started pouring some tea in the little tea cup. Once she was done Taki grabbed it and took a sip of it.

"It tickles mom" the cup giggled.

"Just stay still Yuki" Juri said in her sweet motherly voice.

Just when Taki thought that everything was going to be ok the door opened. It was so strong that the fire disappeared. All of the 'people' that attended them were shivering.

"Damn" Haruka whispered.

Taki was scared like hell. What could scare all of this 'people'? He really didn't want to find out but it's not like he had a choice. He turned his head sideways to find the most terrifying sight ever. A huge beast stood there. He could not be seen to much due to the darkness but Taki could still see his fangs. They were huge. And his red eyes held nothing more than anger.

"Who dares to let this human in here?" the beast spoke.

None of them spoke.

"I asked a question" he growled.

"Ka-Kaname. We were j-just trying t-to help him" Cross explained.

Kaname's attention went back Taki.

"What the hell are you staring at!" he asked.

"I...I mean no harm. I just wanted a place to stay" Taki tried to sound as brave as he could. But the attempt failed. The beast, Kaname, picked Taki by his shirt and looked directly at his eyes.

"I'll give you a place to stay" he muttered.

"Wha-what are yo-you going t-to do?" Taki asked.

Kaname didn't respond. He just continued walking to his destination. They kept walking until the reached a very dark room. You could say that it was the darkest room in the entire castle. The dungeon. Taki only wished that he didn't invented that stupid machine.

* * *

**And done. Kaname and Zero still haven't met but they will. Soon. Review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter :). I see that people really want to see Zero meet Kaname. The chapter has finally arrived. The rating will change to M in this chapter. Why is that? Read and find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Zero was right now at the balcony of his house. He finished reading the book yesterday night. The house felt lonely without his dad in there. It has been two days since he left for the fair and Zero was feeling a little lonely. He had a bad feeling inside. He felt like something had happened to his dad. But he was probably being paranoid.

The day was beautiful. It was perfect to ride Eclipse. But Eclipse wasn't there so he just sat at the balcony and looked at how the villagers were moving all around the town.

"This town is so boring" he muttered ti himself. The only places he enjoyes was the library and the little house he lived in. Those two places had something in common. He coud be alone with no one to bother him and he could just let his mind wonder.

"If this town is so boring then why don't you just marry me" Rido appeared and looked at Zero. "We can move very far away and be a very happy couple"

"Just leave me alone Rido. Go with Vector or something" Zero didn't want to deal with Rido now.

"How about we have a little talk inside?" Rido offered.

"Whatever" Zero muttered and opened the door. They walked over to the living room. Zero just stood up waiting for whatever Rido had to say.

"Why don't you want to be my wife?" Rido asked with fake sadness.

"Because you are too annoying. I can't stand you" Zero replied. "Plus, I don't love you"

Rido came closer to Zero, his eyes showing lust. Nothing but lust. Zero gulped as Rido came closer.

"If you don't let me have you the good way..."Rido pinned Zero to the wall "...I'll just take you the hard way"

Rido started planting kisses all over Zero's neck. Zero struggled but Rido was very strong. Rido's hands traveled to Zero's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. Zero's pale chest was now completely exposed.

"Let me go..." Zero tried but he was ignored. Rido's hand roamed all over Zero's chest.

"Such a nice body" he kissed one of Zero's nipples. "It's too good to be ignored"

"Rido. Leave me al..." he was cut off by a forceful kiss on his lips. His mouth was forced open and the disgusting feeling of Rido's wet tongue invading his mouth was the only thing Zero was feeling. And he didn't like it. Zero wanted to throw up at the moment.

Rido's right hand traveled to Zero's pant where he brushed it against Zero's erection. Zero let an moan. He didn't want this. There was something he could do to break free.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look" Rido said. He started undoing Zero's jeans went

_BANG_

He fell unconscious on the floor leaving a very angry Zero holding a broken face.

"Don't ever try to do that again" Zero spat at him.

He picked up his shirt and put it on again. He threw a dreadful glance at the unconscious Rido and got out of his house.

'I need to get out before he wakes up' Zero thought and left town.

He was now in a valley that wasn't very far away from town. His dad went trough this place to go to the science fair. The path was really good in this valley but if you went further the road gets a little harder. But Zero was just there to get away from Rido for a while. Until his dad was back. He lied down on the clean grass and stared at the sky. He could have sworn that one of the clouds took form of a beast. But he was probably still affected from Rido's previous actions.

The silence in the place was broken when Zero heard a horse coming closer. But it wasn't just any horse. It was Eclipse. He was running towards Zero but his dad nor his machine was with him. What could've happened?

Eclipse took some steps closer until he reached Zero.

"Calm down boy" Zero patted his horse on the head. "Where is dad?"

Eclipse moved his head and signaled a certain direction with it. Southwest.

"Can you take me with him?" Zero asked his horse. Eclipse didn't respond at first but then he gave Zero a nod.

Zero mounted on Eclipse and let the horse show the way to his father.

As Zero expected, the road was dark. In a corner he saw his dad's machine all broken in the ground. He shook his head at the loss but continued with his quest. He took exactly the same path as Taki until he reached the castle.

He slowly opened the door in there and entered.

"Hello" he called.

No one responded so he decided to look around. He didn't noticed that he was being watched.

"Mom. There is a boy at the castle" Yuki told Juri. Juri frowned at her daughter.

"Don't make up such tales. Do you know how will your brother react if he hears you" Juri told Yuki.

"But I'm not lying mom. I swear"

"Yuki" Juri warned. She didn't want Kaname to listen.

"Juri, There is a boy at the castle" Ruka, the feather duster. Said.

Juri's eyes widened.

"Told you mom" Yuki said and followed Ruka to where Cross and Haruka were.

Cross, Haruka, Yuki, Ruka and Juri stood in a corner completely quiet. They were surprised to see such beautiful boy enter such place.

"Dad, Are you here?" Zero kept calling.

"He is just looking for his dad" Ruka muttered from the corner where they were watching.

"Is his dad the man who came earlier?" Yuki asked.

"We don't know for sure honey" Juri replied.

"Maybe he is the one to finally break this curse" Haruka said.

"But what if he isn't?" Ruka asked them.

"There is only one way to find out" Cross began following Zero and the others did the same.

When Zero turned to walk in another direction Cross quietly opened the door where his dad was captive. Zero raised an eyebrow but entered the room.

"Dad" he called once again. Nothing but silence was heard until...

"Zero? Is that you son?" came out Taki's voice.

"Dad?" Zero moved closer only to find his dad locked in a cell. "Who did this?"

"Forget about it. Just run" Taki warned his son.

"I won't leave you here dad" Zero assured.

When Taki was about to reply Zero was surprised by a pair of strong, hairy hands pulling him back. He fell on the ground as whoever did it let him go.

"Who are you?" Zero asked. A dark figure could be seen in the shadows.

"I am the ruler of this place" the figure responded.

"I just came to look for my father" Zero started. "Could you just let me take him?"

"NO" the figure yelled. Zero had to admit that he was scared. This was not his day.

"Why not?" Zero just wanted to go home.

"He is my prisoner. A filthy human that invaded my territory" the figure growled.

Now Zero was angry.

"DON'T CALL MY FATHER A FILTHY HUMAN. WHAT MAKES YOU BETTER THAN HIM?" Zero yelled.

The figure came out t the light. A beast. The figure was a beast. He had four large fangs that came out of his mouth. His body was covered in brown hair and his crimson eyes held nothing but anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO YELL AT ME AGAIN IN MY OWN CASTLE" Zero's felt his anger fade away. He was terrified. But he couldn't let that guy know that.

"Kaname. Calm down" Juri decided to show herself.

Kaname, the beast, took one big breath before looking back at Zero.

"Your father will stay here and that's final" Kaname said in a more relaxed tone this time.

Zero shook his head. "No. I...Is there a way to set him free?" Zero still had a little hope.

Kaname stayed silent. He started considering the offer. If the boy stayed he could break the curse. But if he let go he didn't have to put up with his attitude. But this may be his only chance to become a human.

"There is one thing you can do" Zero looked up at Kaname. "You must stay here with me in his place" Kaname pointed at Taki.

Zero gasped.

"Don't do it son. I'll be fine" Taki tried reasoning with his son but it was no use. Zero had already made up his mind.

"I'll do it. Just let him go" Zero whispered. Kaname nodded and took Taki by his shirt.

"Be glad to have such a nice son" Kaname told Taki before handing him to one of his servants and disappeared from their sights.

"As for you" Kaname said referring to Zero "You will be here forever. You are forbidden to leave"

With that Kaname left leaving Zero with Yuki, Juri, Haruka, Ruka and Cross. Yuki came closer to Zero.

"Don't worry. He will be nice to you once you get to notice" she tried to cheer Zero up.

Zero looked at Yuki, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I really hope you are right"

* * *

**Not a very nice encounter if you ask me. Poor Zero. How will he deal with Kaname? Or how will Kaname deal with Zero? You will find out in the next chapter. Please Review**

**Love,**

**Redmoon1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is ready. I really enjoy writing this story but my computer i s having some trouble turning on sometimes and it can take time before it turns on again. But the reviews always make me want to update faster. But I will update my other stories next so it MIGHT take a while to update the next chapter. But maybe I will post sooner. I don't know for sure yet. But here you have the next chapter and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

One day...

Only one day has passed since Zero agreed to stay prisoner in Kaname's castle. One day since he last saw his dad. One day since he was almost raped. It all happened so fast that it seemed impossible. But it wasn't. Zero's freedom no longer existed.

No one knows what they are capable of doing to save a loved one. Zero could give up his life if it meant that he could keep his dad safe. He knew that his dad also wanted Zero's safety but let's face it, the man is old.

Zero was now locked in a room. It was rather elegant, painted in a very beautiful shade of blue. Paintings could be found in every wall and most of them were from a crimson rose. An elegant wardrobe stood besides the bed. Zero could've sworn that the wardrobe was looking at him. But it was probably his imagination. At least the bed was comfortable.

'I hate this place' Zero thought to himself as his eyes studied the area a little more. But his thought were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Zero stayed silent, not even bothering who was outside.

"Open the damn door!" Kaname yelled from the other side.

'Just what I needed' Zero thought.

He slowly stood up and began walking towards the door but he did not opened it.

"Leave me alone!" Zero shot back. He could hear Kaname growling from outside.

"You leave at my house! That means you follow MY rules!" Kaname kept yelling.

"Last time I checked I did NOT want to be in this place!" Zero replied.

"Just come to dinner at five!" and with that Kaname left.

Silence took over the room once again. He was not going to that dinner. He wasn't even hungry. All his appetite was lost when he was forced to stay in that castle forever. But he was happy to know that his dad was safe. And at least there was no Rido in there. He couldn't stand one more day with Rido. Zero was surprised that he is still sane after everything that has happened.

"What are you thinking about?" a female voice said. Zero tried figuring out where the voice came from but there was nobody else in the room.

"I take what I thought about me being sane. I'm hearing voices now" Zero muttered to himself.

"I wouldn't say you were insane" the same voice said.

"Is anyone there?" Zero asked.

"Look behind you, boy" the mystery voice said.

Zero turned around to see the wardrobe staring at him.

"Does everything in this castle is alive?" Zero asked mostly to himself.

"I wouldn't say everything. Some of the things are just normal objects. The rest of us are alive" the wardrobe told Zero.

Zero nodded and stayed silent. However, the wardrobe began looking inside itself, or herself, looking for some clothes. Since there was nothing better to do Zero watched everything that the wardrobe made. The wardrobe took out a pair of silver pans with a black shirt and a button up silver jacket.

"Here you go" Shizuka handed the clothing to Zero.

"Why do I even need this?" Zero asked Shizuka as he held the mostly silver clothing.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Kaname invited you to a dinner tonight?" she asked Zero.

"Yes" Zero told Shizuka.

"Then why do you even ask? You can't possibly go to the dinner room wearing _that"_ Shizuka glance at Zero's clothing. Is shirt had a black stain at the bottom and his pants had tiny holes in the zipper area.

"I won't go" Zero firmly stated.

"I'm afraid you can't decide that. What Kaname says is what goes" Shizuka explained.

Zero took a few steps towards Shizuka until they were face-to-face.

"Look 'lady', there is no way in hell that I will be going to dinner with a 'guy' I barely know that won't allow me to get out of this place. So you can tell Kaname to leave me alone" Zero spat at Shizuka.

"Don't make things harder" Shizuka begged. Kaname would be mad if Zero doesn't attend to the dinner. And a mad Kaname is definitely not pretty.

"No" Zero said one last time and sank into his bed in one attempt to fall asleep.

An hour passed and Zero managed to fall asleep trough Shizuka's constant complaining. She was nervous about what is she going to tell Kaname. She did not want to be yelled at. Zero was stubborn as hell. Shizuka knew that Zero was really going to get on Kaname's nerves. She just don't want it to start so early. But what was she suppose to do? She already did all she could and the results were a sleeping Zero.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Shizuka asked to whoever was at the other side of the door.

"Haruka. I'm here to escort Zero to the dining room" she heard Haruka say.

Shizuka bit her lip.

"He is not going to dinner" it was just a whisper but loud enough for Haruka to hear.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He will not have dinner with Kaname. I tried convincing him but the boy is stubborn" Shizuka explained.

"Kaname is not going to like the news" Haruka said mostly to himself.

"Good luck" Shizuka said before returning to her previous spot and drifting into sleep just like Zero.

Haruka gulped before slowly walking downstairs to where his son was currently waiting.

Kaname was walking around the entire room. Zero was suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago. The cook made one of his best meals. He wanted it to be special since they have not had any guests in years.

In the large table there was a big cake at the middle. Around it there was some stake along with some wine. Fancy dining plates were on two of the sides of the table and a fork and knife were besides it. Some candles could be found to light up the area and the sweet scent of rose petals could be smelled around the area.

"Kaname, could you stop moving for a second and relax" Juri told her son.

Kaname stopped for a moment to look at her mom. "Where is he? He was suppose to be here a while ago" Kaname glanced at the clock.

"Maybe he is just late. Give him some time" Juri smiled at Kaname.

"I'll give him five minutes. Nothing more, nothing less"

"That's all I ask now" Juri walked, or rather jumped, over to Kaname "How about some tips to help you with Zero?"

Kaname nodded.

"Stand correctly. A good posture is important" Kaname did what he was told.

"Show him your smile" Cross suddenly appeared " It will show him your charms"

"Keep eye contact or he will feel completely ignored" Juri kept saying.

"And the most important thing you must do is" Cross made a slight pause "always control your temper"

"Anything more you want to add?" Kaname looked at both Juri and Cross as they both shook their heads.

The door slowly began to open. Kaname quickly looked at that direction and was disappointed as he saw his father entering the room. There was no Zero.

Haruka nervously looked at Kaname.

"Where is Zero?" Kaname asked.

"He is not going to come" Haruka muttered.

Kaname stayed silent for a moment before his brown eyes turned into a deep crimson red and held nothing but pure anger.

"Kaname. Control your anger" Juri reminded Kaname of the previous conversation.

Juri was ignored. Kaname angrily made his way over Zero's room.

"ZERO. COME OUT IN THIS INSTANT!" Kaname yelled loud enough to wake Zero up.

"What the..."Zero said before staring at the door. "Ugh..." he groaned. He didn't feel like fighting with someone right now. He just woke up.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO INSIDE BY FORCE" Kaname warned the silver hair boy.

"I AM NOT HUNGRY" Zero shot at Kaname. He heard a growl from the other side of the door.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE NOT HUNGRY. COME OUT NOW!" Kaname kept insisting.

"..." Zero said nothing.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN IGNORE ME!"

"GO EAT BY YURSELF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"ZERO!" Kaname screamed Zero's name. Suddenly Cross words ringed his head.

'_Control your temper'_

"Can we discuss this outside?" Kaname asked after calming himself down.

"NO!" Zero yelled once again.

Kaname slammed the door opened and glared at Zero.

"I will give you one last chance. Come outside now" Kaname managed to say between his greeted teeth. But the answer he received was Zero shaking his head.

"I. Said. No"

Kaname clenched his fists.

"THEN YOU WON'T COME OUTSIDE AT ALL" and with that Kaname slammed the door shut and left Zero alone.

Zero buried his face in his pillow.

'Stupid Kaname' he thought before drifting back in his interrupted slumber.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I was going to post this two days ago but my stupid computer didn't want to turn on. But here you go. For the first five reviewers I will give a sneak peak of the next chapter. Now...press the review button below this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter of the story Blood Rose. Thanks to the reviewers and I hope that the first five people that reviewed liked the short preview. I am going to do the same with the rest of the story. First five reviewers get a short preview of the next chapter. This is all going to my website. I have to say that I was mad due to somebody using my story in another website without my permission. I honestly can't stand people like that. But me and another person already took care of it. But anyway...here you have another chapter of Blood Rose.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight, it's characters or beauty and the beast.**

**A/N- The next chapter will either come on august 2 or 3. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The next day after Kaname and Zero's 'little' discussion came slowly for Zero. He woke up at noon only to find Yuri and Yuki staring at him. He said nothing at them and ignored their disturbing stares for a minute. But he had to admit that it was difficult to ignore those big, bright eyes starring at him.

"What do you want?" he asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

Both Juri and Yuki jumped over to Zero until they were face to face with the silver haired man.

"Well, excuse us for wanting to invite you to dinner" Juri said with a mock of pain.

Zero let out a sigh and sat down. He picked Juri in one hand and Yuki with the other.

"You heard what Kaname said...or yelled. I can't get out until he says so" Zero told them.

Yuki let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked.

"I never thought that you would actually follow Kaname's orders. Since yesterday I thought that you were the 'I just follow my own rules' type.

Zero stayed silent after that. The girl did had a point. When did he care about what Kaname said?

"You have a point"

Juri took that as a yes and jumped over to the door, Yuki quickly following her mom. She turned around to face Zero one more time "Come to the dinning room in one hour. Cross and the others are preparing dinner and they have to find a way that Haruka doesn't tell Kaname. But you will enjoy it. Our cooks are the best" and with that both ladies left.

"What am I suppose to do in a hour?" Zero asked as if somebody was hearing him. He actually forgot that there was indeed someone hearing him.

"We can talk" came Shizuka's voice.

"What If I don't want to?" Zero asked.

"Then as you asked a second ago, what are you suppose to do for an hour?" Shizuka asked him. Why did the boy was so stubborn?

"I don't know" Zero began thinking for a moment. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing. He was surprised he even survived two days locked inside a room. But he is going to sneak out. He might as well do it now.

Zero stood up and put on his shoes. He walked over the same place that Juri and Yuki left until he was stopped by Shizuka, who was blocking the entrance in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Shizuka asked the silver haired boy.

Zero sighed.

"You heard the previous conversation, right?" Shizuka nodded. "Then you must know that I'm going to the dinning room"

"Weren't you suppose to go there in an hour?"

"I'm bored Shizuka. I have spent two days inside this room. Can't I just go to the dinning room and wait there?"

Shizuka stared at Zero for a moment. It was the least she could do for him. The poor boy haven't eaten in the two days he has been here. And he doesn't have his father with him anymore. Maybe she could let him go for some time. Kaname is probably locked in his room.

"Fine" she muttered. When Zero was going to get out she grabbed his arm " Just...don't enter in the room at the end of the hallway"

"Why would I do that?"

"That's one of the most personal rooms for Kaname. There are some items there that are not meant to be discovered. If anyone enters they have to suffer the consequence. So don't enter" and with that she left Zero go. Why did she had a feeling that she shouldn't have told Zero about the room?

As for Zero, Shizuka just activated his curiosity senses. He scanned both sides of the hallway. At one side were the stairs. It was probably the way he had to go. But he had an hour left so he was looking for the room. At the other way was a large, black door that had a weird symbol at the bottom. That must be the room Shizuka was talking about. And that is the room that Zero wanted to see. Maybe in the room was a secret about Kaname. He never got to know Kaname too much. And Kaname never got the opportunity to know more about him either. Maybe if didn't act so bad Zero could talk to him. Maybe.

Zero quietly walked around the large hallway. His curiosity got the best of him and he was determined to know more about Kaname.

He kept walking until he found the large door right in front of him. He slowly opened it to show a very fancy room. He examined the area. It was dark but he could still see his surroundings. A broken mirror could be seen right in front of him besides a couch that had one of it's legs missing. But something else caught zero's attention. A picture of a very handsome man could be spotted in one of the corners. He had long, brunette hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. Those eyes seemed very familiar. But the picture had a slash right in the middle of the man's face.

Zero took one last glance at the picture before his attention was directed to another item.

A rose. But it was no ordinary rose. The rose was crimson red, as if it was made of blood. It was truly beautiful, even tough some of it's petals fell. But it seemed healthy. Like it just bloomed. The rose was inside a crystal cage.

'Why would a rose be inside a cage?' Zero thought to himself as he got closer to the rose. It was even more beautiful when he got to see it closer. He could swear that he saw sparks coming out of the center of the rose. He was probably seeing things. He was starving. He really should get going.

"I'll be back" he whispered to himself and closed the door.

This time he went downstairs. He kept walking, not sure where the dinning room was. He suddenly heard some shouting.

"CROSS, YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" he heard Haruka shouting from another room.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KEPT GETTING IN MY WAY!" this time he heard Cross shouting.

"I AM NOT THE ONE THAT DROPPED THE PLATES ON THE FLOOR!" Haruka once again screamed.

"SHUT UP OR YOU WILL WAKE HIM UP!" He heard Juri screamed. There was some silence after that.

Zero entered the dinning room to see that there were broken plates everywhere. He chuckled at this. The little fight he heard was the most entertaining thing he had since he began living in this castle...or prison.

"Zero. You're early" a stressed Juri said. "Sorry for the mess. This two can't stop arguing for even a second" she pointed with her eyes at Cross and Haruka.

"Don't worry. I was bored anyway" Zero explained.

"Dinner will be here soon. Just wait until we find new plated. Thank god those were not one of the living plates" and with that she left to help the others to clean the mess up.

Zero just sat and watched as all of them cleaned the previous mess and waited for his dinner. There was already some food served but he knew that it was not all. But as he waited for the food one thought invaded Zero's head.

_'Who could be the man from the picture?'_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I was going to leave it at the part where Zero left the secret room but I added a little bit. I know that in the movie Belle gets discovered but let's wait a little for that part. As I said before, first five reviewers get a preview of the next chapter. Now, how about you click on the review button ^_^**

**Love,**

**Redmoon1997**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I promised, here is another chapter of Blood Rose. I might take more time to update due to my studies but I will not abandon this story. So far this is my favorite ^^ I already made a one-shot called Blood Tablets and I was really pleased with the reviews. I have other ideas for other Kaname/Zero stories too **grins** But I will probably post them by September.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Dinner was finally served. The room was filled with a wonderful aroma that could make everyone's mouth water. A nice looking steak lay on a plate right in front of Zero accompanied with some wine. The staff that made the food all gathered around Zero, wanting to see the reaction of the silver haired man when he takes the first bite. If it were any other staff they would probably care less about what the client would think about the food, but to this staff the moment was really special. It has been years since they have prepare dinner for anybody.

Zero, who wasn't a big fan of getting too much attention, tried to send them away with one of his famous glares. Much to Zero's dismay, the glares did not work at all. He grabbed the knife with one hand and the fork with the other. He sliced a part of the steak and put it in his mouth, tasting the delicious flavor of the steak. It was delicious. A moan of satisfaction left his lips as he continued to eat the delicious meal. The staff, who were now content with Zero's reaction, left Zero to eat in peace. Well, everyone except Juri and Yuki. But Zero felt comfortable being with them. Juri always gave him a very unique motherly vibe, while Yuki felt like his sister.

"You are lucky that Kaname hasn't woken up yet" Yuki suddenly blurted out.

Juri frowned at her "Don't disturb Zero in his diner time. He already has enough problems in his head" she turned to face Zero "I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes she worries too much. Kaname has such little patience now"

Zero noticed something in particular in her sentence.

_Kaname has such little patience now_

Why did she say 'now'? Does that mean that Kaname wasn't always the angry bastard he is now? Why are there so many secrets in that castle?

"Juri, Do you mind if I ask you something?" Zero asked the tea pot.

Juri nodded and waited for whatever Zero had to ask.

"How was Kaname before?" Zero saw the shock that were now visible in Juri's eyes. She was not expecting Zero to ask _that_. She might as well tell him something. Not everything but at least something.

"He wasn't always that tempered beast" Juri took a deep breath "He was...very mean to everyone. He did not respect other beings, except for family. But his personality was calmed. He barely yelled. His attitude with family was quite different. He was kind, gentle and caring. He might not say it at loud but...he acted so cold toward other people because...he was lonely. It's true that he had family but he wanted someone new. Someone that was not linked to him by blood. Someone he could thrust. But...his hopes went down when he earned that form"

"Earned?" Zero asked.

"I'm afraid I said too much, dear" Juri wanted to tell. She really did. But it was Kaname who has to tell Zero himself.

"But how can a person who was so calmed suddenly change?"

"That's what happens when you are stuck in a palace for four years without being able to get out. You will change" Juri told the silver haired boy.  
Zero nodded in understatement.

At least she answered his doubt. He knows one more thing about Kaname. And there has to be more in that room. He has to sneak out to go in there once again. He needs to know more.

"I'll go now" Zero told Juri and stood up from his chair. He said goodbye to Cross, Haruka and Yuki and went upstairs. But instead of going to his room he kept walking to the recently discovered destination.

He opened the door. Nothing was different since the recent visit he made. He slowly closed the door, making sure that he didn't made any sound. His eyes scanned once again the room, this time their attention was caught by a book shelf. The wood it was made off was old, but he could tell than a few years ago it was from the best quality there could be. But there was something in particular that made zero very curious. The book shelf only had one book.

Zero picked up the book. It seemed new, which was weird considering that everything else in the room was either broken or covered in dust. There were some elegant writing in the cover. _'Kuran family'_ was the tittle of the book. Now this was something that Zero wanted to see. He opened the book.

The first page showed a woman and a man. The woman was really beautiful. Her brunette hair was of the same color of her eyes, but it suited her. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles and a diamond necklace was around her elegant neck. The other figure was the man. His eye and hair color was the same as the woman's. Just as the woman was beautiful, the man was really handsome. He whore a black coat, under it there was a white shirt. And of course, some black pants finished the clothing. His eyes only stared at the woman, protectiveness was written in them. His two long arms were wrapped around the woman's waist.

Zero passed to the other page. There was another man and a girl. The girls looked like the woman he saw at the previous page, but younger. Her face showed nothing but a cheerful expression with her bright brown eyes and wide smile. She wore a pink dress that reached his knees, a blue belt surrounded it. She had a sky blue bracelet on her right arm that had a little heart in the middle. The man besides her was handsome indeed. Even Zero had to acknowledge that. His expression was calmed and it showed no emotion. He was wearing a white tux with a white tie.

Zero passed to the other page. This time he was very surprised. There was once again one man and one woman. The woman had silver hair, much like Zero's own hair. She had beautiful pink eyes that were like sakura blossoms. She wore a red dress that went down to her ankles. She wore no jewelery, but she didn't need any. Her natural beauty was enough. But it wasn't the woman who had surprised Zero. It was the man. He was handsome, but it repulsed Zero. His eyes were of two colors. One blue and one crimson. He looked older that all of the previous men, not that Zero cared, He wore a black tux with a white tie. His hair was brown and curly. That man looked like Rido.

'It can't be' Zero thought as he examined more carefully the image. It couldn't possibly be Rido. It's just someone who looks like him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Zero heard Kaname's voice yell at him.

He gulped and turned around. Right in front of him was an angry Kaname, who kept moving closer to Zero.

"I was just...exploring the castle" Zero said as he walked backwards.

Kaname's eyes turned from brown to crimson in an instant, nothing but rage in them.

"I CLEARLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM" Kaname once again yelled.

Zero did not respond. He just kept walking backward, until he tripped with something. Kaname's eyes widened as he lunged himself forward to catch the item that was about to fall. Zero remained in the floor, watching as Kaname caught the rose. Once the rose was safe in Kaname's hands he looked at Zero.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" Normally, Zero wouldn't be scared of Kaname. But there was something in Kaname's voice that frightened him. Anger. Nothing but pure anger.

"I didn't mean...Zero started but he didn't finish as Kaname picked him up by his shirt. They were starring eye-to-eye.

"DON'T YOU EVER GET IN THIS ROOM AGAIN" and with that Kaname threw Zero at the wall.

The impact hurt a lot. Zero instantly started bleeding a little. Kaname paused a little as he picked the scent of blood. It smelled so sweet. But he needed to control himself. He needed to show that human to follow his orders. He walked over to Zero and picked him up by the shirt once again.

"Be glad that I didn't killed you" he let go of Zero "Now get out of this room"

Zero diddn't need to be told twice. He got out of the room running. He needed to get out of that place. He kept running and running until he reached the entrance, or exit, of the castle. He did not care if there were wolves outside. Anything was better than living with that...monster. Zero couldn't take it anymore. He escaped from the castle.

Little did he know that he would regret it later...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I updated this earlier. I was just sooooooooo bored. First five reviews get a preview of the next chapter. **

**And I want to point out something. There are some people requesting longer chapters but this is just my style. This is what I'm used to. So don't expect very long chapters from me cause I just can't. Maybe in the future I will write longer chapters but for now this is what I got. Thanks for reading this.**

**Love,**

**Redmoon1997**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter at the last day of vacation. Tomorrow I will start my studies :'( I hope that everyone liked the preview. Read to see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Knight, it's characters or Beauty and the beast.**

**A/N- Sorry for any grammar mistakes and for the dark content of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Zero ran as fast as he could. His leg was killing him. It still hurt a lot due to the previous attack. It hasn't even stopped bleeding. Why did Kaname had to throw him so hard?

He had to admit that part of it was his fault. He should have never entered the forbidden room. But nobody wanted to explain anything to him. But Kaname was overreacting. It was just a rose. The worse it can happen is for it to wither. He didn't have to throw him to the wall.

Zero looked around the area around him. It was dark, as every other section in the forest. No wolves howl could be heard. That meant that he was safe for now.

He sat under a big, old tree that didn't even had any leafs in it. Snow was falling from the branches and onto Zero's face. Zero cursed to himself as he wiped the cold snow from his face and moved to another corner. This time he sat on a rock. It was cold, but everything around the area was covered in snow so this was fine.

Thoughts of that book crossed his mind.

'Why did that man looked like Rido?' he thought to himself. Everything. Every single detail was like Rido. Not a single difference. But if Rido knew them then he would be transformed into an item. So it can't be him. But who else can look like that? 'Maybe he has a twin or something'

Zero gave it a hard thought. He really did. But nothing else could explain. Maybe it wasn't so important. But with Zero's curiosity anything could look important.

Zero's thoughts were interrupter by a nearby noise. It sounded like footsteps. Zero looked around. He saw a strange figure hiding in the shadows. The figure began moving closer.

The person was covered in a black mask, covering one of the eyes. The visible eyes was blue. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with black pants. The only color he was wearing was black.

Zero couldn't identify who this person was.

"Who...who are you?" Zero asked the dark figure in front of him.

The figure said nothing and moved closer to Zero. Due to his leg, Zero couldn't move, or even defend himself. He was in too much pain.

"Who are you?" Zero once again asked. He heard the figure laugh. The voice was very deep and Zero could identify that it was from a man. The voice was very familiar, but he didn't remember from who.

"Don't you recognize me?" the man asked.

Zero glared at him. How was he suppose to recognize somebody who was wearing a damn mask?

"No"

"How about I enlighten you then" the man said as he began taking off his mask.

Zero's eyes widened. It was none other than Rido. He had a devilish smirk in his face as he knelt down. He examined the wound.

"Tasty" he whispered to Zero and began liking the blood that was coming out from the wound.

"What the hell!" Zero screamed at him, trying to move away. His attempts were useless. Rido was stronger.

"Stay still" Rido commanded as he continued sucking. Zero shuddered at the feeling of the wet tongue caressing his skin. It disgusted him. And suddenly, Zero felt a sharp pain. Fangs dug into the soft skin and began to suck way more blood. Zero screamed from the immense pain he was feeling. He felt weaker at every passing moment.

"Where were we before you hit me?" Rido asked once he stopped.

Zero began panicking. He knew what was coming and he did not like it. To make it worse, he had little energy left. He couldn't do anything against Rido.

Rido removed all of Zero's clothing, leaving the pale skin completely exposed in the snow. Zero shivered. It was really cold. Zero tried getting up but strong arms held a strong grip on him. Rido's lisp crashed into his, kissing them roughly. The wet tongue explored every corner in Zero's mouth before pulling back.

Rido started unzipping his pants and in one swift movement he removed them. Zero saw a bulge under Rido's underwear. It was huge! Rido loved the fear that could be seen all over Zero's expression. It aroused him even more. Rido was very eager to penetrate the silver haired beauty that was right under him. He discarded his underwear and tossed them where his pants were.

He spread Zero's legs apart and positioned himself in front of Zero's entrance.

"Don't..." Zero began but he was cut off by the worse pain he could ever imagine. Rido slammed into him with every strength he had. And to make it worse he didn't even prepared Zero. A tear escaped from Zero's eye as Rido slammed in and out, every time faster and harder than before.

Zero felt like he was being ripped apart. He didn't wished this for anyone. The pain was unbearable. He hated seeing the smile on Rido's face as he slid inside of him. He hated the moans Rido let out by each passing minutes. He hated the disgusting feeling of Rido's lips on his own.

Time stopped. Zero felt his inside's burn as Rido filled him with his hot seed. He screamed. A scream that could make anyone deaf in an instant.

Rido slid out of him, blood and semen coming out as he did so.

"That's what you get for running" Rido whispered in Zero's ear.

Zero didn't reply. He felt dirty. Used. Broken. Like a piece of trash.

"What did you do to him!" Zero heard a familiar voice scream. He was to weak to see who it was. He just lay there, motionless.

A chuckle escaped from Rido.

"So you finally decide to get out" Rido told whoever was there.

A growl came out of the person "What did you do to him?"

"I think it's very obvious" he paused for a second "Kaname"

Zero gasped. Did Kaname followed him?

"You idiot!" Kaname punched Rido straight on the face "How dare you hurt him?"

"So the beast has feelings" Rido mocked.

Kaname clenched his fist, ready to hit Rido once again.

"Leave" he growled.

"You are not even going fight me?" Rido raised his eyebrow "That's not very like you"

Oh, Kaname did want to kill him. But he cannot waste any time. He needed to help Zero.

"Leave" Kaname said once again.

Rido threw a glance at Zero.

"I'll come back for you" and with that he left.

Zero felt strong, hairy arms picking him up.

"I'm sorry" were the last words Zero heard before loosing his consciousness and drifting into the wonderful darkness.

Kaname took off his coat and wrapped Zero in it.

"I'll protect you" he muttered before making his way to the castle and getting ready to be greeted by his worried family. He knew that he had to act more gentle toward Zero. It was going to be hard but he had to try for Zero's sake.

* * *

**Poor Zero. I feel bad for him. I'm honestly not so proud of this chapter. In the movie there was never a rape scene. I wasn't planning on making it but it kind of got stuck in my mind. I was planning on Rido attacking Zero and Kaname getting on time to save him but he ended up getting really hurt. I didn't do that one cause I didn't want to do it exactly as the disney movies. So tell me what do you think. First five reviews get an preview and I just go one more thing to say...**

**DON'T KILL ME! **hides behind Kaname** **

**Love,**

**Redmoon1997**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can you believe that I'm only in half of the story an I'm already thinking about a sequel? I even posted a poll about it. It's all up to you. Do you want me to make a sequel after I finish this story or not? Vote in the poll at my profile. Here you have another update. I'm sick but that doesn't stop me. I got the day free. On with the story**

**Disclamer: Since I am bored and want to write I will say this thing...I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's awesome characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Kaname had a strong grip around Zero as he carried him in his strong arms. The sliver haired boy was freezing. And he had to fight the urge of drinking the delicious blood that was coming out from his leg. The scent was very alluring, but he had to restrain himself.

The castle was close. He could sense everyone's presence inside of it. He slowly opened the door, preparing himself for everyone's reaction.

Everyone gasped.

Yuki had to cover her eyes, not bearing to see what was in front of her. Cross frowned and looked at Haruka, who was soothing Juri. The tea pot had tears coming from her eyes.

Juri's face was filled with horror at the scene in front of her. Zero was unconscious on Kaname's arms, the coat he was wearing was filled with his own blood. His lips turned purple, probably from the cold, and there was a bite mark in his leg. His skin was even more pale than usual and his breathing became slower at every passing moment.

"What happened?" she asked Kaname.

"Rido" was the only thing he said before taking Zero to his room. He still heard as the others gasped from their assumptions...and they are probably right.

Guilt was one of the many things that Kaname was feeling at the moment. If only he had controlled his anger then Zero would be safe. But it was too late now. Zero was hurt and it was his fault. And to make it worse, he was turning into a vampire. How will Zero react when he wakes up? Maybe he will start yelling at Kaname, like he always did. Or maybe he will throw the first thing he sees at him. But what if the ex-human never woke up?

Kaname shook those thoughts off his head. He still had a little faith.

He placed Zero in his big, comfortable bed. It was the biggest one in the castle. His tongue brushed over Zero's wound, licking it. In a matter of seconds the only thing left from the big wound was the scar...and Rido's bite mark. Kaname hated seeing that mark. It's true that he had been planning on turning Zero into a vampire but it was too soon.

Zero's blood really tasted heavenly. It was sweet, like the sweetest of candies, but it had Zero's essence, which made it even better to Kaname. Kaname would never forget the taste of the red nectar. It may be the last time he could drink of it.

Many thoughts invaded Kaname's mind. He wondered when would Zero wake up. When will Zero heal from all the pain. Physically and mentally. Will he ever see Zero smile warmly at him? He wanted answers now. But at the time all he could do was wait.

* * *

Days passed an Zero still hasn't woken up. The castle has been awfully quiet. Noone heard any more yelling from the vampire beast eve since he brought Zero to the castle in that awful condition. Kaname explained what happened to everyone except for Yuki. He did not want his little sister to know what happened. Haruka and Cross stopped their constant arguing, no longer feeling in the mood for it. Juri always stayed at Kaname's side. Shizuka stopped talking to everyone in the castle. Ruka always tried to cheer everyone up while the rest of the cast cleaned around.

The castle became lifeless. Nobody has smiled in days. It truly was a sad thing what happened. Kaname waited each passing days with the hope to see those amethyst eyes open once again. He did not care if Zero glared at him or simply stared at him, he wanted Zero to wake up now.

"He will wake up one of these days, dear" Juri always assured him. And Kaname always believed it.

"I know" was the only thing Juri got before Kaname's attention went back to Zero's resting still form.

* * *

Today, when Kaname woke up, he had a strange sensation. He felt like today was going to be different...and he hoped that he was right.

Kaname walked over to his room, where Zero still occupied his bed. Kaname has spent all of this days sleeping at Zero's room. Shizuka never said a word...not that he was complaining.

As he entered the room he saw Zero in his usual position. His leg only had two scars. A big one and a small one. The big one was due to him, and it pained Kaname to see it. The small one was, of course, the bite mark. How will Kaname explain it to Zero?

"Zero" Kaname took hold of Zero's soft hand "wake up"

He received no response.

"I'm not use to beg, Zero. You can ask anyone that. But I don't know why but...you are different. You always annoyed me, but there was still something that kept me close to you. I threated you bad and I deeply regret it. I blame myself for all of this. And maybe is too much to ask but..." Kaname paused and planted a kiss on Zero's hand, "please wake up"

A tear keft Kaname's eyes and fell all the way to Zero's chest, in the exact area where the heart was. Kaname suddenly felt as Zero's heartbeat became stronger. His eyes widened as he saw Zero's amethyst orbs were open once again.

"Ka...name?" was the first thing that left Zero's lips.

Kaname, who was still in shcok, didn't say anything. His eyes stared at Zero with amazement.

Zero tried speaking once again but his throat was burning him. It felt like it was on fire. But he didn't wanted to drin water. He had the urge to drink another thing. But what?

"You are thirsty, aren't you?" Kaname asked once he recovered from the shock.

Zero nodded.

Kaname bit his own arm, letting the blood fall from it. He saw as Zero's eyes turned red, comfirming that he was truly a vampire. With absolutely no control of his actions, Zero leaned forwards until his mouth found the red fluid that his body was longing. It tasted so good. The liquid was very adictive. Zero has never tasted anything so good.

Once his throat stopped burning Zero pulled away. His face showed a frown due to what he just did. As for Kaname, he smiled as he hugged Zero close. Zero flinched at the contact, but said nothing. Kaname sensed Zero's reaction an quickly pulled away.

Memories from the previous night began appearing on his mind. He remember every single detail perfectly. From the moment that Rido pinned him down to when Kaname saved him. He remembered all the different kind of pain he felt. From the bite, from the penetration, from Kaname's rage. Everything.

A single tear escaped his eye but he quickly brushed it away.

"What am I?" he asked the beast. Kaname looked away as soon as Zero made the question. And Zero did not like it.

"What am I?" Zero repeated the question.

"You are human" Kaname lied.

Zero frowned at him. He didn't buy it.

"Kaname. I just woke up after going trough hell. I'm not in the mood for lies so just..." Zero looked at Kaname firmly in the eye' "just tell me"

The pleading look in Zero's eyes was too much for Kaname to bear. He looked so...broken.

"I'll tell you" Kaname whispered.

He looked at Zero's wound. "Remember when Rido...bit you?" he asked the silver haired boy.

Zero nodded.

"The saliva had some effects on your body. It made into a vampire"

Zero stared at Kaname for a moment. Is that why his throat was burning? Or why e drank blood from Kaname? How will his dad react if he finds out?

He looked at the small scar and ran his finger over it. He still felt a little of the pain from that day.

"Lucky me" Zero muttered sarcastically. His eyes remained on the wound. He did not want to face Kaname at the moment.

"Look at me" Kaname softly commanded.

Zero, for once, did as he was told and looked at Kaname holding back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know that you are going trough hell right now. I can't say that I understand your pain cause I've never been in this kind of situation but...if you need anything...just tell me" Kaname kissed Zero's forehead.

Zero sighed.

"I am not weak Kaname. It's true that it's hard for me to accept what just happened but..."Zero bit his lips a little, "I just have to face the facts. I am not proud of what I am now, or what Rido did to me, but I will not waste my tears for it. If I need anything I will just ask you"

Kaname nodded in understanding and stood up.

"Do you want to stay here and rest or go and see the others?" Kaname asked Zero.

"I will stay here at the moment" Zero responded.

With nothing else to say, Kaname left the room.

And for the first time since he lived in the castle, Zero got the chance to see the Kaname that Yuri told him about. But there was different. This Kaname cared about him. What happened to the hot-tempered beast that used to live there?

* * *

**And this chapter is done. You already know what I am going to say next, First five reviews get a preview and please review. Remember to vote on the poll.**

**Love,**

**Redmoon1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I'm late on this update. I have lots of things to do. I have some big tests coming this week and I recently had time to update some stories. I would like to say something. If you don't like this story, since there is rape in it, then I have no problem with it. You can simply say ' I don't like it' or don't post anything at all. But I, like any other writer, don't really like flamers. If you don't like something then do not read ...here are the votes for the sequel:

Yes- 20 voters

Duh- 4 voters

No- 2 voters

I have to think about it- 2 voters

I don't even know about that story- 0 voters

There is a total of 28 voters. I will make the sequel after finishing this story. I will make sure to write longer chapters for the sequel. Now on with the story

* * *

Chapter 9

Rido walked over the town once again, satisfaction was clear in his face. He just accomplished two huge things in his life. Hurting Kaname and taking Zero's sweet , how he really enjoyed that moment. Watching someone as strong as Zero writhe in pain as he claimed him. And Kaname's hurt face once he saw his precious Zero laying on the floor. A truly glorious sight it was.

Sadly, he could not do that again soon. He had to get rid of Kaname first. In his pocket, a piece of Zero's clothing was just laying there. He had the perfect plan to destroy that beast. It will take time, patience and a lot of skills. It was going to be hard to convince the whole town, but there was one person that will do anything for the silver haired boy.

Rido walked over the town's bar. The bar was were usually Taki spends some of his free time. Don't get him wrong. Taki wasn't one of those usual drunks. He only had a drink or two and spent the rest of his time thinking.

Rido opened the door, the smell of alcohol was invading his nostrils. Taki was sitting in a table right in front of him. Two bottles were empty in the table. He used one hand to support his head while the other one was holding some photo. Probably one of Zero.

He spotted Vector as well. He signaled Vector to come with him, and the other man agreed. No words were shared between the two as they set their eyes on their target.

Rido's usual grin spread over his face as he walked over to Taki.

"Hello Taki" Rido greeted, not even bothering to sit down.

Taki looked up, making eye contact with Rido. His eyes were red, probably from the crying. He put the photo into his pocket and let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" he asked the taller man.

Rido said nothing. Instead, he took the small piece of clothing and gave it to Taki. The black clothe had a big stain in the center, probably from Zero's blood. Taki examined the little clothe and Rido watched as his eyes widened.

"Where...where did you find this?" Taki asked the taller man.

"I was in the walking around the woods and found it. I just guessed it was from Zero. Mind telling me where is he?" Rido asked Taki.

Taki stayed silent for a moment. What should he do? Should he tell Rido everything? Or maybe he should keep it all to himself. He didn't want anyone to know. Yet, he knew that Rido was an excellent fighter. He could rescue Zero in an instant. But why is that clothing covered in blood?

What did that beast do to his son?

"Well?" Rido asked once again.

"I don't think I should tell you now" was Taki's response.

Rido ran his hand trough his dark hair as he finally decided to sit. He stared Taki eye-to-eye and retrieved Zero's clothes from his hands. Vector did the same and sat next to Rido.

"You see that over there?" Rido pointed at the piece of clothing that was laying on the table. Taki nodded in response. "That is from your son. And he is probably hurt. It's your responsibility as his father to take care of him..." he paused for a moment ", and I think we both know that you can't save him from whoever has him alone. If you give me some information then I will gladly help you"

"Fine" Taki agreed. Rido did have a point with what he just said. "It all happened the day I decided to go to the science fair. I was riding Eclipse trough the forest and decided to take a short cut. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. When we were deep into the forest Eclipse got scared. Wolves were roaming around the area and scared the poor horse, leaving me alone."

Taki took a large gulp of his beer and continued. "I ran away as fast as I could from then. Miraculously, I found an odd castle there. I simply opened the gate and let myself inside. The cast inside of it greeted me well. But..." Taki bit his lip ", the master of the castle wasn't too pleased with my visit. He kept me prisoner until Zero came for me. He offered a trade. Zero had to stay in his castle with him and let me free or I could stay there and let Zero free. Zero decided to stay there" Taki finished explaining.

Rido's face was covered by nothing but fake worry. Too bad that Taki couldn't tell the difference between it.

"We have to save Zero" Rido simply stated at the older man.

Taki shook his head. "No. The beast will defeat us all"

"Are you just going to let your son stay in the arms of that beast?" Rido asked Taki.

"Of course not but..."before Taki could continue he was cut off by Rido.

"But nothing. We will gather some people and in a week we attack. They won't have a chance against us" Rido told him.

He watched at Taki's expression. He seemed to be deep in thought. But Rido knew that Taki would choose to save Zero. The old man cared about his son more than anything.

"Fine" Rido patted Taki on the back as he stepped on the table, Vector following him.

"Can we get your attention!" Vector shouted.

Everyone in the bar looked over at Rido and Vector.

"One of the villagers,Zero, has been kidnapped. Taki over here" Rido signaled at Taki "needs help rescuing him. I will be grateful with all of you if you could all help us"

Almost everyone nodded in agreement. But there were a few people who still had their doubts. Rido knew all of them due to the frowns they were sending to Rido.

"What are we exactly dealing with?" one of them, a man, asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you. With who are dealing with is nothing more than a beast. A cruel, ugly and disgusting beast. If we all fight him then he will have no chance. So I will ask again, are you willingly to help us save Zero?" Rido once again asked all of the villagers.

This time, almost everyone nodded. There were still some frowns. Some of them turned into a nod after some time but there were still some people that didn't like the idea. It didn't matter if there were two or three people that wouldn't help. They had more than enough people now.

Both Rido and Vector got down from the table. They looked over at Taki. No words came from his mouth but the expression on his face showed it all. His face showed the gratefulness that he was feeling now.

The entire village was now talking about a fighting strategy. Rido heard every idea and offered his honest opinion. He had to admit that the villagers were smarter than they look. Kaname better be prepared for what's about to come. Rido had the advantage now. In exactly a week Kaname will finally die and Rido will have what he deserves.

'You will be mine Zero' Rido thought and then continued to discuss more about the plans he had in mind.

TBC...

* * *

Damn. I was going to update this three days ago but I kind of forgot .. But you have it here now. No Kaname or Zero in this chapter but there will be more of them in the next. First five reviews get an preview and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter...even without our lovely couple. Remember that future updates might take a while.

Love,

Redmoon1997.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I can see you all hate Rido in this story. I honestly don't blame you. After what he did to Zero he deserves more than hate**glares at Rido** Voting is over. I will definitely write a sequel for this story. And I will make sure to write longer chapters for it. The previous chapter did not had any Kaname/Zero. Don't worry. This one has **cheers** And we get to know more about Kaname's past.

Disclaimer: I have nothing better to do and I clearly have n life so I can't own Vampire Knight, Beauty and the beats or any of it's characters. I own Taki, Eclipse and Vector but they are not as cool as the usual characters :(

* * *

Chapter 10

Zero was walking in the hallway, holding onto Kaname's arm like his life depended on it. His leg was still hurting and there was no wheelchair in the mansion. And he was not going to stay in bed all day. So that was his only option for now.

They were currently walking to the 'forbidden' room. Kaname decided that if he was going to have Zero as his future mate then he should tell him about himself. Zero agreed to the idea of wanting to know more about Kaname's past, but he did not know the reason for Kaname's sudden sincerity. He did not want to make things worse so he just followed Kaname's lead.

They entered the room. Kaname slowly closed the door, making sure that nobody else entered. Zero eyed the room once again. It still looked the same, except for the blood stain that was on the wall. The book was still in the same place where it had been dropped. The rose was safely in the same cage. Nothing seemed out of order.

"Ask anything you want" Kaname simply told the ex-human.

Zero stayed silent for a while. He needed to find the right words to say. Kaname was finally opening up to him and he could not mess up this unique opportunity.

"How old are you?" was the first question that Zero asked.

"I am twenty years old. Soon-to-be twenty one" Kaname replied to the question.

Zero seemed satisfied with his answer, so he continued with the next question.

"How did my previous wound healed so fast" It was very deep" Zero asked.

"My saliva, as well as any other pureblood's, has healing abilities. When my saliva made contact with your wound it quickly healed it" Kaname responded.

Kaname wanted to answer Zero honestly. He just did not want to tell Zero about his past. He was not so proud of it. If the question comes, Kaname will answer it. He already swore to tell the truth. But he isn't too comfortable with telling Zero this.

"Why did you turn into a beast?"

That was exactly the question that Kaname was trying to avoid.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Kaname asked the ex-human that was standing besides him.

"Because you promised that if I needed something then all I had to do is tell you. I want to know more about you, _him_ and everyone else that lives here" Zero explained.

"Do you really want to know so badly about everything?" Kaname looked at Zero's face. It was full of determination and Kaname knew that the silver haired boy won't give up until he gets an answer.

"Fine" Kaname picked up the book that was lying in the floor and opened it. The first page that showed the firts couple came to Zero's view. "You know most of the people that are in this book. Most of them are family. Some of them are very close friends. Not everyone that lives in this castle were items since they were born"

"I know"

"I figured that out" Kaname's eyes fell on the crimson rose locked in a cage "That rose is he cause of everything"

"It all started four years ago..."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Could you please let me stay here for the night, my prince. The weather became too dangerous for a old lady like myself" the older woman asked for the second time these days to Kaname._

"_I'm afraid I cannot let a commoner inside. We do not like to mix with lower rank humans" Kaname bitterly responded to the woman._

"_Please, my prince" the woman begged. Unfortunately, Kaname did not show any mercy._

"_Leave at once!" the brunette yelled._

_He saw as the old woman frowned. Soon, a bright light surrounded the woman, who turned into a beautiful girl. Her bright, blonde hair reacher her waist as he dazzling emerald shone more bright than the beautiful stone itself. Kaname was nothing but shocked at the moment._

"_My summoner was right. You d not care about other life beings and for that I will punish you" the enchantress began chanting somethings in an unknown language. A small wound appeared in Kaname's hand, blood falling from it. The blood began taking a form similar to a rose._

"_This rose contains the blood of your normal form. I will now alternate your normal blood and you will become the exact opposite of what you are, a hideous beast that will have to live secluded. When the last petal of the blood rose falls to the ground you will stay in that form forever, since it will contain the last remaining blood from your normal form"_

_A light began surrounding Kaname, this time it was dark. He felt changes going trough his body as hair grew everywhere. His fangs grew longer than usual, claws began showing in both his hands and feet, his nose changed form, now resembling a dog or even wolf, and his entire body grew bigger than usual._

_The enchantress disappeared. _

_'Only true love can purify the blood in your body, even without having the blood rose' Kaname heard somebody whisper into the air._

_He walked over a small puddle made by the rain and stared at his reflection. Eyes widened at the horrible sight in front of him. He was a complete abomination. He walked to the castle, only to find his entire family and friends transformed as well. They stared from head to toe at Kaname and his brand new form._

"_How?" Haruka was the first one to talk since the accident._

"_..." Kaname didn't say anything. _

"_Looks like somebody did not behave very well" a very human, er...vampire, Rido said as he entered the room._

"_Why are you still human?" Shizuka asked her soon-to-be husband._

_Everyone saw an evil smirk from across Rido's face. His eyes turned to Kaname. _

"_You didn't think that the enchantress came out of nowhere"_

"_What is he talking about?" a very confused Juri asked his brother and his now beastly son._

"_You all got what you deserved. In four years everything will be claimed by someone that can actually handle an entire kingdom. Goodbye for now. I do not want to live in a madhouse" were the last words they all heard Rido say before he started walking to the exit/entrance._

"_Rido...wait" Shizuka begged._

_Rido simply ignored her and walked away from them._

"_Kaname, what happened?" his mother asked._

"_We are doomed" he said an headed to his room, all faith lost since he glanced at himself. Nobody could ever fall in love with such a hideous monster..._

_-End Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

Zero stayed silent for a moment, taking in all of the information he just receive. So Rido really used to live here.

"This couple you see over here" Kaname signaled at the two humans, or vampires, in the picture ,"are my parents"

"They look alike" Zero said.

"That's because they are brother and sister, Zero"

"They are allowed to do marry a family member?" a shocked Zero asked.

Kaname nodded. "It is not a problem among vampires. Actually, it is very natural"

Kaname heard Zero mutter a small "weird" before passing to the next page. It showed a picture of himself with Yuki.

"These over here" Kaname pointed at the young girl ,"is Yuki".

Zero smiled at the picture. Yuki was very cute indeed. She looked so much like her parents. A thought hit Zero. If that is Yuki then that means...

"The man standing besides her is none other than myself" Kaname stared at Zero's reaction. Zero kept looking at the picture and then at Kaname over and over again.

'Damn. He was hot' Zero thought to himself as he continued starring at the picture, as if it was the first time he saw it.

Seeing that Zero was not commenting, Kaname passed to the other page. Showing Rido with another woman.

"You already know who Rido is. But you don't know who is the person besides him" Zero looked over at the silver haired woman. "She is Shizuka. She was Rido's previous lover"

"Does he has a preference with silver haired people?" Zero couldn't help but to blurt out the question.

Kaname chuckled a bit, later turning it into a frown.

"Who knows?"

Kaname closed the book and waited for Zero to say anything. Silence filled the room as both figures just stared at each other. Kaname bit his lip and looked away. Many thoughts invaded his head.

'Zero most be repulsed by my form' was his main thought.

Zero took Kaname's hand with both of his and gave Kaname a comforting hug.

"You are not so bad as I thought you were" Zero whispered to him "You did saved me after all"

"And I will do it again" Kaname kissed Zero's hand, hair ticking Zero's fingers "You are worth it"

Zero blushed at the comment. Zero began feeling a strange emotion. He couldn't really identify it. What could it be?

"Are you repulsed by my form?" Kaname asked. It was now his turn to ask anything.

"I'm not going to lie to you. At first, I was a little scared. But I never felt repulsed. Besides, the only thing that matters is what is inside. Maybe at first you weren't the most sociable person but...after Rido did to me...you were there the whole time. You are not the selfish prince everyone told me about. You are more than that" Zero sincerely expressed his thought.

Kaname felt a light spark deep inside of him. He realized something very important right now. Zero was truly the one for him. Only Zero can understand him. And only Zero could make Kaname act so...weird.

"And you are more than just a stubborn brat that invaded my castle. Or my room. You've proven to be so much more than that. I have never seen someone as strong as you. And for that, I vow to help you heal from your wounds"

After that, they just continued staring at the rest of the book. Maybe living in the castle wouldn't be so bad after all...

TBC...

* * *

I hate my slow computer **glares at computer**. There you have chapter 10. I hope that you all liked it. These was mostly about Kaname's past and I am sorry if you don't understand some of it. If you don't then just PM me and I will gladly explain to you. First five reviews get a preview and the rest of the reviews will make a very happy me.

Love,

Redmoon1997


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ^^ I am currently working on another Kaname/Zero story that will be uploaded by September. I'm not sure which day tough. I was going to update this next week but I suddenly got bored. My updates are coming more late. I hate my studies but they are very necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. I own my weird imagination and mental images for this story XD

A/N- Not sure if I've said this but here it goes anyway. Characters may be OCC since I have only seen one episode of Vampire Knight. I am trying to download the episodes to see it but for now the fics are all I got to see how are the characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

"What do you think?" Kaname asked, holding a golden necklace that had an amethyst stone with the shape of a beautiful rose. It was a very special item to Kaname. Probably one of his most important items.

Zero reached out to touch it. It felt so cold against his finger.

"It's beautiful" Zero said as he continued eying the gem necklace.

Kaname smiled. He gently secured the necklace around Zero's slender neck. The stone was the same shade of Zero's lilac orbs. So unique.

"It's yours now" Zero felt Kaname's breath in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Zero shook his head. "I can't accept this Kaname. You've already done too much"

"It is a very special item to me Zero. It's so special that I want it to be you the one to protect it" Kaname planted a kiss on the rose. "My grandmother gave it to me in the past. She told me to give it to somebody special to me"

"Why don't you just give it to Yuki?"

"I was planning to do so but...giving it to you, Zero, felt more correct. The way the necklace shows nothing but grace around your neck is the perfect sign that I made the right decision"

"..."Zero couldn't find the right words to say at Kaname's comment. Noone has ever said anything like that to him. The way Kaname said it was so...beautiful. Nothing like the previous beast he once knew.

"You deserve this Zero. More than anybody" Kaname threw a smile at the silver haired ex-human.

"Thank you"

"Can I ask you something?" Kaname asked.

"Yes"

"Would you like to do something today with me? If you are planning to do something else then it would be fine by me. I just..." Kaname was silence by Zero.

"I would love to"

"Good" Kaname sighed in relief. "Go to Shizuka. She will find something nice for you to wear. Meet me by the Dinning Room at noon"

With that said Zero went upstairs. He arrived to his room, only to find Shizuka waiting for him. She was holding a piece of clothing.

'Did she knew about Kaname's plan?' he thought.

"Put this one, dear. Kaname won't know what hit him once he looks at you" Shizuka said as she handed Zero the fine clothing.

"How did you found out so fast?" Zero asked the wardrobe.

Shizuka shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting it"

Zero looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a silver silk tux that hugged his body perfectly. A barely seen black shirt was underneath the silver piece of clothing. Around his neck was the gold necklace with shape of a rose. Zero looked very beautiful indeed. Shizuka couldn't wait to see Kaname's reaction once he sees the ex-human.

"This look way too fancy Shizuka" Zero said after looking at himself in the mirror.

Shizuka gave Zero a warm smile "It is. It doesn't matter tough. We do not have any other use for it around here. So it's in good hands" Shizuka said,

"Where did you manage to find clothing made of silver?" Zero asked the wardrobe in front of him.

"That I cannot said" Shizuka gave a small chuckle before sending Zero out of the room.

"Have fun!" she yelled and closed the room, not allowing Zero to enter.

* * *

Zero walked to his destination, the Dinning Room. He entered the room. Kaname was sitting at the other end of the table wearing a large black tux.

Kaname's eyes widened at the sight before him. Zero was standing there, his lilac eyes staring directly at him. Some of his silver strands manage to get in his face. He brushed the away behind his ears with his pale, slender hands. He it his lower lip as he took his seat in front of Kaname.

"You look beautiful Zero" Kaname whispered at the beauty in front of him.

Zero blushed a little at the compliment but did not say anything.

"The food is ready, my lord" the main cook said.

"Bring it here" Kaname ordered.

In a couple of seconds the entire table was full of delicious food. Spaghetti, crème brulee and many other food was made. The simple sight made Zero's mouth water. To drink there was one of the mist finest wines. The crimson colored wine was one of Kaname's favorites. He only used it for very special occasions. Being here with Zero counted as one.

"Where do you even get the food?" Zero asked. If all of them were living items and did not exit the castle at all costs then where did they get all of the food.

"That I cannot tell" was Kaname's reply, which earned a frown from the ex-human.

"So much for honesty"

"You wouldn't want to know" Kaname ate some of his spaghetti.

"How do you even know that?"

Kaname took a sip out of his wine.

"Because I learned somethings about you ever since the day you first came to this castle. Like the way your eye twitches whenever you lie"

"It does not" Kaname chuckled as his saw Zero's right eye twitch, proving his point.

"Shut up" Zero shoved a piece of the crème brulee in the pureblood's mouth.

The rest of the dinner went rather nice. Both men shared a very nice conversation. Zero often brought some question that were still bothering. Kaname answered them truthfully. The staff checked on them to see if everything was going well, which it was. The food was delicious. Not as delicious as Kaname's blood, of course.

Kaname signaled one of the staff members to come and whispered something in it's ear. The staff member nodded and disappeared out of the room.

Music started playing out of nowhere...or was it just the staff member hidden somewhere around the atmosphere changed a little. Kaname stood up and held his hand at Zero.

"May I have this dance?" the pureblood beast asked.

"I don't know how" Zero looked away embarrassed.

Kaname took Zero's hand and helped him stand up. He took hold of Zero's chin and looked directly in Zero's eyes. Hazel met amethyst, bunch of emotions showed but could not be understood.

"I'll teach you"

Kaname positioned Zero's free hand over his shoulder as he positioned his own free hand on Zero's lower back. They began taking the first few steps slowly, Zero slowly learning the steps. After some time the steps became harder, yet, more enjoyable.

"This is nice" Zero whispered as they continued with their dance.

"It is indeed"

Kaname brushed one of Zero's soft, silver strand out of his face, making sure to get a full view of Zero's flushing face. Their faces began moving closer and closer. Lips merely touch. Only one little inch left...

"Kaname. Juri asked me to..." Haruka suddenly came into the room, interrupting the soon-to-be kiss. "Sorry"

Their contact was broken at the interruption. No words were spoken between the two men.

"I'll tell Juri that you're busy" Haruka left the room.

"I...I should go too" Zero told Kaname. He gave Kaname one last glance before going to his room. Thoughts about what could've happened invaded his mind. He felt so confused right now. He wanted to kiss Kaname, beast or not. These emotions that he has been feeling are growing bigger every single day. Did Kaname feel the same way?

Little did he know that the answer was yes. The pureblood wanted nothing more than to get that kiss. He had to find a way to get such an opportunity again. He will have to wait and see the way destiny decides things.

* * *

To be continued...

End of chapter 11. I had an idea of the chapter in mind but I forgot it so I just used the preview and made the rest. I hope that you all enjoyed it. First five reviewers will get a preview and the rest will make me very happy ^^.

Love,

Redmoon1997


	12. Chapter 12

I finally posted chapter 1 of my other story. I hope that you all likes it. It's a little bit larger thant his one. Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys sent me. I have downloaded 12 episodes of Vampire Knight. If only it was yaoi...

I honestly don't like Yuki much but if I have to add her in a story then I will. She just gets in the way of all the Kaname/Zero goodness.

Anyway, here you got the other chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight :( I just own some of the ideas of this story.

* * *

Chapter 12

Juri inspected all of the kitchen staff. Plates, cups, forks, knifes, spoons and other utensils jumped on the silk to received their long awaited bath. Giggles could be heard as some of the children played around. Their parents just watched in complete happiness as their children, even tough in those forms, always find a way to make anything fun and entertaining. On a little corner, Juri saw as Yuki played with some of the other cups, little soap bubbles were surrounding the playful children as giggles kept coming from them.

She smiled at the sigh of her daughter having fun. Before Zero got in the castle, Yuki had been too shy to even talk to some of the other cups. She and Zero, despise the age difference, had some conversations from now and then. Their bonding time was never wasted, and Juri was grateful for it. Everyone in the castle has change since the silver haired boy arrived. The castle has suddenly had nothing but some sort of good aura around, it seemed more lively than before. Kaname seemed to be more happy and calm with himself. Every time that Zero walks into the same room as him his eyes earn an extra shine that seems to be contagious around every being in the area.

Juri heard the door opening, footsteps coming closer to where she was. She saw Kaname approaching her. His face had a big frown, his eyes holding something that she has never seen before on his beastly face. Was it fear? She wasn't so sure. Kaname was never scared of anything, except staying like a beast forever.

"Can I talk to you, mother?About...today" Kaname asked, his voice was a little shaky.

Juri gave her a sweet smile. The only one a mother can give to a son. "Of course dear"

Kaname extended his hand. It was signaling for Juri to jump into it. And Juri did so.

Juri jumped into Kaname's huge hand and looked at his son. His eyes held many emotions. Some of them couldn't even be described. Something must've happened on his day with Zero. What could it be? Kaname has been planning that particular day for a while now.

"Everything went perfect. We ate the food, we dance and we..." Kaname bit his lip a little too hard, enough to draw a little blood from his lip. He licked his own blood and proceeded, "we almost kissed"

Juri's eyes widened at what her son just told her. She was beyond happy. That means that they were making a huge progress. There was hope for all of them after all. If she could she would be hugging Kaname right now.

"That's wonderful, dear. But what interrupted that very special moment between both of you?"

"You don't understand, mother. I almost kissed him. I almost ruined everything" Kaname seemed to be at the verge of tears, but he contained them all. None of the cast could see the prince at that state. He needs to keep the respect he has with every single staff member around the castle.

"I don't see what the problem is" Juri remained calmed. "A kiss represent pure love between two people. It's a wonderful experience when shared with the one you love. And for you, that is Zero. Why would it ruin everything?" Juri asked her son.

"Why would Zero kiss me? A bloodsucking beast that has caused nothing but trouble. He could not share the same emotions as me, mother. Nobody can"

Juri stared at Kaname. His entire face showed nothing but hurt. It pains a mother to see her child in that state. It is a heart-breaking sight.

"Kaname! Don't you ever think so low of yourself!" Juri scolded her son. "You are a wonderful young man. Don't you remember all the things you did for Zero? You saved his life, you gave him your blood, you healed his wounded body and allowed him to have an amazing time with you tonight. I acknowledge that at the start thing weren't exactly good but you changed. For good" Juri threw Kaname another sweet smile. "I am proud of you. I am sure that Zero is too. Go talk to him. You cannot say that you ruined everything between you when you haven't even let him talk"

"I..." Kaname let the words Juri said sink. Memories of all the things she said crossed his mind. The way he hugged Zero's body tightly as he was still unconscious, the nice dinner they had, the way Zero gently sucked on his blood, how Zero also leaned in for the kiss. His mother was right. He had to talk to the amethyst eyes boy "I will do that"

He placed her mother on the counter where she was and left the room. He was nervous. But his willingness overpowered the emotion.

"I wonder why they didn't kiss..."Juri was left with that single doubt.

* * *

Zero was at the library at the castle, which he recently discovered while chasing Yuki around. The room had books of all sorts. Fantasy, romance, science, history, mystery. Zero visited only once in a while. He made sure to don't waste any time while reading. He usually read mystery stories. He too read scary stories and sometimes he even reads fantasy. It depends on his mood. At this moment he wasn't even reading. He just picked up a random book and looked at the images.

He wasn't even thinking as he stared blankly at all the pages. All thought were revolving around one thing only. The almost kiss. He knows that he should be repulsed at the thought of a beast kissing him but...why wasn't he? He felt disappointed when Haruka interrupted the moment. Those sweet whispers, gentle touches, slow dance, the necklace. It all seemed so perfect.

Zero's hand reached his necklace, brushing his fingers in the rose shaped stone. It still felt so cold. The little gift Kaname gave him felt so right around his neck, like a piece of Kaname himself. Zero smiled at the thought of Kaname.

"Zero" he heard a familiar voice saying his name. It sounded so good when it came from that certain person.

Zero gazed at Kaname, who seemed to be very nervous.

"Yes?" he asked. It was kind of a pointless question. He knew what they were going to talk about.

"May I?" Kaname asked, signaling the chair besides Zero.

"Of course. It's your castle" Zero responded in a very low voice.

Kaname gave Zero a nod and sat besides him.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Zero. I have never felt more happy in my entire life" Kaname gave Zero a smile and intertwined their hand. "I don't know what do you think about me, or the others, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what I almost did. I should have asked you first" Kaname ran his hairy thumb over Zero's soft skin.

Zero almost felt butterflies in his stomach as Kaname gently caressed his hand like that. If felt strange to have somebody caressing him so tenderly. He did not even cared about the hair that was not even supposed to be there. He just enjoyed the little action that Kaname was performing.

"You don't have to apologize"

"Of course I do. I almost..."

"Kissed me. I know that" Zero placed his hand on Kaname's cheek once the pureblood let go of it. "It took me by surprise. I can't deny that. I've...I've been feeling very strange lately, Kaname. Feeling emotions I've never felt before. After some thinking I realized something. I wanted to kiss you as well, you idiot"

Kaname's eyes widened at Zero's comments. It all seemed to be impossible. To hear those words coming from Zero's mouth was so intriguing. It made Kaname feel pure joy.

He brushed a silver strand from Zero's face.

"You did?"

Zero who did not thrust his voice after saying such things, only nodded in response.

"Then you would not mind if I did this" Kaname leaned in for the second time, his face coming closer and closer...

"Kaname-sama! We're under attack!" a panicked Ruka alerted as she entered the room.

'Shit' Zero cursed in his mind. It was the second time somebody interrupted their kiss and...what did Ruka mean that they were under attack?

Kaname stared at Ruka with a very alarmed expression. "Who is the attacker"

The feather duster jumped closer to Kaname, jumping in a free spot that was in the same table. She whispered something in Kaname's ear, too low for Zero to hear. Zero tried to hear it. He even tried to move closer to Kaname. His attempts were failed as Ruka moved away from Kaname and jumped outside from the room.

"What's wrong?" Zero tried asking. He was completely ignored.

Kaname stood up, taking off the cape that he was wearing around his neck. He took a deep breath and looked at Zero. "Stay here"

"What's..." Zero's question was cut off.

"Please, just stay here"

Kaname left the room, leaving Zero completely alone. Zero was going to follow him. His mind was screaming at him to do so. He did not do that since Kaname asked him to. He knew that he would eventually had to get out. His curiosity always got the best of him. He will wait some time. Maybe fifteen minutes. If things got out of hand then he will be there to help Kaname.

'Who is attacking the castle?" Zero thought as he rested his head over the table. Then it all clicked.

"Rido" he said the name with nothing but venom.

* * *

To be continued...

This story is almost ending. Next chapter will be the attack (I think hat was a little more than obvious XD). What will happen next? First five reviewers get the preview. I am so obsessed with Vampire Knight now. It's all I talk about to my friends. Anyway, reviews make me very very very happy.

Love, Redmoon1997


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back with another chapter. I would like to say something first, if you don't mind. Two people PM'd me about a RedBootton. I believe that the person that created it, Lord Kelvin, can't go deleting stories just because he/she does not like them. As one of the Pms said, we are humans so we can't expect perfection. Besides, phrase is 'Unleash you imagination' so we all have the right to write whatever we can. Lord Kelvin violated one of the ToS so I think is a great injustice for him/her to do as he/she do what she pleases while other authors loose their accounts. However, if the time comes and my account gets deleted that doesn't mean that I will stop posting stories. I will simply post them elsewhere. In my opinion every writer against this must unite and do something about this since the administrators have not done something so far.

Anyway, sorry for the long note but I just had to say my opinion.

A/N: The fighting scene sucks since I have never written one. This story is almost coming to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's wonderful characters even though I'm glad that I don't own Yuki.

* * *

Chapter 13

"He's here!" Kaname screamed as loud as he could. That was not news to the rest of the cast. They all sensed the strong presence of the pureblood vampire alongside with a bunch of human. One of them had an aura similar to Zero's, only weaker. That must be his dad.

Kaname frowned at the thought of fighting Taki. He knew about the special bond that Zero had with his dad. It was unlike any other, the love of both a father and a mother. He did not know anything about Zero's mother but he did know that she was not alive at the moment. Taki has taken care of Zero all this time. It pained Kaname to keep Zero away from his only family. However, he could not risk Zero being near to Rido. Rido has already taken too much from them.

"What do you want us to do, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked.

"I want every staff at this castle blocking every entrance. Do whatever it takes to keep the castle, and Zero, safe" Kaname immediately ordered.

Ruka nodded and proceed to look for some of the staff that was not present at the moment. The rest of the present staff nodded as well and proceed to do their requested task.

Every single being in the castle tried to block the entrance, from couches to tables. Kaname watched as everyone blocked every single his uncle. He was not going to give up now. He needed to show Zero that he can always thrust in Kaname.

He positioned himself, ready to attack once the villagers knocked out the door. It did not take a lot of time. It all happened so quick. before they knew it, the entire castle was filled with angry people with torches and guns.

The fight was not going to be easy. Kaname knew that much. The villagers seemed well trained as well. But he was going to fight with all his might. He is going to show Rido what is the true power of a pureblood vampire. He's going to liberate the entire people of the castle from the spell and he will reclaim his kingdom once he returns to his tru form. It was a promise he made to himself and to Zero.

There were not too much villagers but there were enough to cause a great ammount of damage. Everyone was carrying a weapon except for Rido, who stood in front of the crowd with an evil smirk on his face. He had his arms crossed while his eyes showed nothing more than complete amusement as he stared at Kaname, who had his fist clenched and eyes glaring. A loud chuckle escaped from Rido's lips, the sound seemed to be annoying Kaname to high levels.

"I see you don't know when to give up" Rido commented, looking around his surroundings. Some of the staff, or furniture, were knocked down at the floor.

'Weak, as I expected' he thought.

"I can say the same thing to you, _uncle_" Kaname said the last part as if it was poison. Disgusting and repulsive poison.

"How about I show you just how weak I am?"

"I thought you were never going to ask"

And so the fight begun...

* * *

Zero walked around the same library, his fist clenched as he walked from side to side around the room. He was worried about Kaname...and a little scared. Who would be scared after some guy takes you by force? His fer did not matter at the moment. Rido was strong. He already proved that to both Zero and Kaname. He was afraid that Kaname could not make it. Sure, the pureblood was strong as well, but maybe it isn't enough.

_CRASH_

Zero heard a crashing sound. Probably from something made out of glass. Screams could be heard all over the way there, both known and unknown aura invaded the entire castle. One of those was too familiar...

"Dad!" Zero exclaimed. There was no doubt that the aura he was sensing was from his dad. His dad was in between one dangerous fight. He could not allow his dad to get hurt. Or Kaname. But how could he fight against them? He was just an ex-human. He had no chance against Rido. There had to be something around this place that could help him.

Zero checked the main desk, where Kaname stored some of his most precious item. Over it was a golden box, weird symbols surrounding them. Zero was surprised to find it unlocked even though he knew that nobody would probably visit the castle to steal it. So locking the box would be useless. He opened it, revealing a silver gun that had the name 'Bloody Rose' beautifully engraved. He picked the gun and checked if it was charged, which it was.

Zero has never actually handled a gun. He has never seen one either. He never thought that he would actually have to use one. Furthermore, he will willingly use one if it meant that he could save his loved ones.

He ran downstairs as fast a she could, gun in hand and determination written all over his face.

The first thing he saw when he arrived to his destination was Kaname pinning Rido at the wall, his large hand was chocking Rido. The other vampire pushed Kaname away with his extra strength, punching him in the process. Kaname let out a small gasp as he felt one arrow in his leg. He would heal in a while so it did not matter much.

"Zero!" the silver haired boy heard a familiar voice calling to him. Taki was the one who did such think. In his hands he was holding a bow with some arrows. Zero gasped once he realized that his dad was the one that shot Kaname. However, he cannot bring himself to hate his dad for that. The look of concern that his dad was showing to him made Zero forget about Kaname's hurt leg for a while. It did not last long as he heard an agonized scream coming from Kaname.

"Kaname!" both Yuki and Zero screamed as they saw Rido biting hard on Kaname's already wounded leg. Two coat hangers appeared above Rido and tossed them one heave metal block, hitting Rido straight on the arms that was having hold of Kaname.

"Shit" Rido cursed as he drew away his arms.

Shizuka hid in a corner, not doing anything at all to stop the fight. The frown covering her face made very clear that she did not wants this fight to continue.

"Get away from here, Zero!" Kaname screamed at the silver haired boy.

"I won't leave you alone here, Kaname.! This is my fight too!" Zero screamed back. His response surprised his dad and the villagers, who stopped fighting and looked at Zero.

"Are you insane boy? This beast is nothing but danger" Taki tried warning Zero as he glanced at Kaname, who resumed his position of fighting Rido. They all saw as Kaname kicked hard one of Rido's ribs. A nasty cracking sound was heard all over the room before it was replaced by yet another agonized scream The villagers frowned at Kaname as they saw them beating the crap out of one of the most respected men in their entire village.

"Kaname is not dangerous, dad. Not to me and not to you. I know that at first he was a complete bastard but..."Zero caressed his necklace, "he changed. For better"

"But Rido told us..."one of the villagers stared before they were cut off by Zero.

"Rido has said nothing but lies to you. He's the danger here. Not Kaname" Zero told the entire villagers.

Murmurs were heard from the group of people there. Zero heard things like 'What if he's telling the truth?' or 'How do we even know that he isn't brainwashed or something?'.

"Are you sure that we can thrust that beast?" Taki asked his son.

Zero nodded.

"I'm very sure"

"If you say so, Zero, then we believe in you. Right?" Taki asked the entire village. They looked a little doubtfully at them at first but ended up nodding. The purpose was to save Zero and if he was not in any kind of danger than there was no need to fight.

Rido heard the entire conversation and did not like it one bit so as soon as Kaname was thrown into the end of the room he ran towards Taki, taking a hard hold of him.

Kaname rapidly got up and noticed Rido's action.

"Dad!" he heard Zero scream as his poor father was at the hold of the evil pureblood.

Taki was about to speak until Rido revealed his own claws and shoved them deep into Taki's stomach, blood coming out very fast. Too fast. Tears were coming out from his eyes at the immense pain he was feeling at the moment. He was being ripped apart for crying out loud.

"Ze...ro" Taki choked out before falling unconscious on the floor.

Zero was trembling now. Rido let out one of his infamous chuckles as he saw the unconscious old man on the floor. Rido's gaze went from the bloody Taki to Zero. His eyes went from the odd coloring he had to a very dangerous shade of red. Zero gulped, sweat sliding from his forehead to the floor, his entire body trembling as Rido got near him.

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Get. Near. Zero" Kaname warned.

Rido rolled his eyes. The threat or even the tone did not scared him at all. It only made things more fun in his own twisted way.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rido ran to Kaname, giving the beastly pureblood a punch on the face, making the pureblood wince a little. Juri and Haruka were right in front of Yuki trying to cover the truly repulsive scenery that was happening right inside their beloved home. The scent of blood was intense. It could be seen almost anywhere within the large room.

"He won't do anything, Rido" Zero responded to the question, making both Kaname and Rido stop their actions.

"And why is that?" Rido asked in amusement.

"Because..." Zero pointed Bloody Rose at Rido, his fingers on the trigger and ready to shoot, "I want to be the one that can finally send you to hell"

Kaname was not glad with Zero's decision. He found it completely suicidal. But Kaname was ready to help Zero. He took hold of Rido's hands before he got the chance to escape and held him still. Soon, every other living in the castle, including the villagers, surrounded the area. They were all ready to hold Rido back once they escape.

_SHOOT_

The rest happened so fast. Without any hesitation Zero pulled the trigger, one anti-vampire bullet came out from the gun and slammed hard in Rido's chest. It trespassed his heart in one swift movement.

"This is not over" they all heard Rido mumbling before turning into nothing but dirty ashes.

Kaname sighed in relief. Zero was safe now. As for Zero, he was not feeling so good. Not only did he take one life but his dad was loosing his own life as well.

Zero kneeled down besides his dad. He felt his chest moving. The movement was slow and barely visible. Taki did not have much time...

TBC...

* * *

Cliffhanger. There is only one chapter left for this story. Will Taki die or will he remain alive? Will I ever learn to do a good fighting scene? Will I stop asking so many questions?

Reviews will help me answer ;).

First five reviews for this chapter will get a small preview. Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the long wait. I finished this at 1:00 am yesterday and I was going to upload this fast but I was having internet problems.

Love,

Redmoon1997


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believe that I actually reached the end of 'Blood Rose' **cries**. I want to thanks every single person that has supported me unti the end of this story. I love you all **gives pockies to everybody** I really loved this story. I still do. I always loved Beauty and the Beast and this was a great opportunity to combine two of the things I like. The sequel will be made in a month.

All of your reviews made me squeal so badly. Everyone at my house thought that I was insane. But I didn't care XD

Disclaimer: I bet you are really tired of this but I will say it anyway. Vampire Knight and Beauty and the beast don't belong to me. I wish I owned them though. That would be so cool.

* * *

Chapter 14

Zero kneeled down besides his dad. He felt his chest moving. The movement was slow and barely visible. Taki did not have much time. He already lost too much blood. His body looked even paler than his actual skin tone...if that was even possible. His mouth was slightly open trying to catch as much breath as he can.

"Save him. Please" Zero begged to the pureblood, who was trying to calm everyone in the room. The scent of blood drove them insane. It has been so long since they had drank any real blood. It was in their nature to want to drink blood.

"He has already lost too much blood, Zero. No mortal can stay alive after loosing such amount of blood. I am surprised he is actually breathing at all" Cross responded. Since he was never a vampire the blood did not appealed to him.

"I can't loose him. He is my dad" tears slid down Zero's cheek at the simple thought of loosing his father forever. "I can't"

Kaname stared at Zero's heartbreaking expression. It pained him to see the ex-human like that. Sadly, Cross was right. No mortal could survive such conditions. It surprised Kaname that the old man survived this long. There was only one way but he did not want to force that upon the poor man. He has already faced too much.

"I'm sorry, Zero" it was the only thing Kaname could think of to comfort the silverette. It was not enough.

"Kaname. You have to save him. Please" Kaname read Zeros eyes like a book. Was Zero really expecting him to...? No. Zero wouldn't want that for his dad. Wouldn't he?

"You can't seriously be suggesting that I do that" Kaname did not want to do something that Zero might regret later.

"Please. I can't just let him die. You have to understand" Zero pleaded.

"I can't just turn your father into what we are, Zero. Do you really think that this is what he wants? To be turned into a bloodsucking beast. I will not allow that" Kaname stated.

"Kaname..."the pleading look on Zero's face was too much for Kaname to take. Those amethyst eyes were screaming at him to help his father. His entire body was shaking from all the pain he was going trough. His mouth was barely open, sobs escaping from it from time to time. Kaname would do anything to stop all the pain. "Alright"

Kaname mover forward to the barely alive man and leaned his head so he could reach his neck. "Mother. Father. Keep everyone under control" Kaname said before sinking his teeth into the flesh. He made sure not to sink his whole fangs since they were obviously overgrown. He pulled away quick after making sure that the vampire DNA was now inside of Taki. "He should be fine once he wakes up"

Zero sighed in relief at the news.

"Thank God" was the comment that came out of the ex-human.

"Let's get your father into one if the rooms. He needs to rest right now" Kaname told Zero before turning his gaze to the villagers. "I expect you to leave my castle now. We will meet again to discuss all the unnecessary damage you have caused"

The villagers did not need to be told twice. They left the castle without saying a single word. Kaname picked up Taki, supporting him with one arms while Zero supported the other. The staff stayed downstairs to clean up the mess while Juri and Yuki helped the injured ones.

Kaname led Zero to his won private room, where the rose was located, and laid Taki on the old bed. Kaname took the opportunity to share a glance at the rose. The once beautiful rose had only three petals left. The rest of those petals were long gone by now alongside some of Kaname's own energy. The room started spinning for the pureblood and voices could be heard inside his head.

_'Your time is almost up'_

It was the enchantress who kept saying those words over and over again. Kaname sat on the floor, his large hand covering his face in frustration. It was no use. Those three petals will fall in no time. He will be stuck like that forever.

He felt his eyelids getting heavy. Tiredness took over his entire body as one of the three petals fell. Zero seemed to notice that and sat besides the pureblood.

"Are you ok?" the silver haired boy asked the beastly vampire.

Kaname looked at Zero. "Is over for me, Zero" his hairy hand brushed one of Zero's silver strands off his face. "I will stay like this forever"

Zero's eyes widened at Kaname's statement. Over? It couldn't be over. They had just defeated Rido. They ha just saved his father. It cannot be over. Zero would not accept that.

"There has to be a way to stop this. Anything"

"There is" Kaname responded. "However, I cannot say what is the solution. I am forbidden to say it. So there is no way" Kaname's eyes began falling closed.

Zero was now panicking. Why could Kaname just tell him the solution? He couldn't let the pureblood go.

"Dammit, Kaname. Stay with me" Zero tried but it was no use. Kaname's eyes were closed, but Zero could tell that he was still conscious.

"I love you, Zero" Kaname whispered before falling unconscious. Zero felt a warm feeling in his stomach at the saying of those words. Those wonderful words that he has been waiting far too long to hear.

Zero stared at the rose. It only had one petal left. That petal was the symbol of Kaname's humanity. He can't let it go to waste. But there was nothing he could do. His time was over. There was only one thing that Zero could do.

"I love you too" Zero softly said. He embraced the pureblood tightly. "I don't care if you stay like this. I love you, Kaname"

A bright light surrounded the room after Zero said those words. What seemed like a thousand stars gathered until they became one bright light, so much like the sun. It did not feel hot nor cold. It was a neutral feeling. Coming out from the mystic light was now a beautiful woman.

"Do you really mean what you say?" the lady asked, her voice was very soft.

Zero knew what she was talking about. Of course he meant what he said. He loved Kaname. Even after the way their relationship started he still fell in love with the beastly pureblood.

"Of course I do"

A soft smile crossed her beautiful face as she turned her attention to the rose. The flower still had one petal left.

"That's all I need to know" she said before she began chanting some words. Red dust flowed all the way from the nearly dead rose to the unconscious Kaname, entering his body. Zero stared in amazement as that happened.

"Who are you?" the silverette asked.

"I think we both know, Zero" the woman kept chanting words. Soon, Zero felt some of his energy leaving his body. He fell on the floor besides Kaname and let the blissful darkness take over him for now.

"Everything will be ok once you wake up" the enchantress aid while she picked up the rose. "Good job Kaname Kuran"

There was no sign of the enchantress after that...

* * *

Zero felt strong arms holding him tightly as his head rested on something rather comfortable. Feeling a heartbeat he looked up. He stared in amazement at the young man before him. Curly brown, curly shoulder-length hair covered part of that extremely handsome face. The pale skin, tanner than his own, was completely flawless. Not a single blemish could be spotted. The man was wearing ripped clothing that looked a lot like Kaname's.

'It can't be' Zero thought as he saw the male once again. The man looked familiar. It was like he has seemed him in some place.

He heard a tiny groan coming from the man as eyelids parted, showing a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

"Zero?" the man mumbled. His was just like Kaname's, only more smooth. Then it hit Zero. The ripped portrait in the room. The man in the portrait shared the same features as this one. And Kaname told him that it was no other person than himself.

"Kaname?" Zero showed a bit of hesitation in his voice. He was not so sure if this was Kaname.

His moved his hand to touch Kaname's face but he backed away.

"Zero. Is me" the man told Zero, intertwining his hand with Zero's. The familiar feeling of the closeness between the two of them made Zero realize that it was indeed Kaname.

"You are..."Zero was in awe. Kaname was fully human now. Well, a human looking vampire.

"Human, Zero. Thanks to you" Kaname smiled as he saw confusion in Zero's face. "You were the solution, Zero. My solution. Only love could break the spell. Only you were crazy enough to fall in love with a beast"

"And only you are crazy enough to fall in love with a moody ex-human" Zero replied to Kaname's last comment.

"Probably"

They looked at eachother for what seemed like forever. Unspoken words were easily know trough the eye contact as unknown feelings were felt trough one simple touch. Their head got closer. They could already feel each of their breaths so close, noses now touching. Kaname ran his free hand trough Zero's soft hair as he pulled the silver haired boy closer until their lips meshed together.

It was soft at first, no tongue or anything. They justs duties the feeling of the other's soft lips. Eyes closed at the new sensation that ran trough their bodies. Sweet was not enough though. Hot desire took over them. Kaname ran his tongue on Zero's lower lip, which was opened in an instant to let Kaname's muscle roam free around his wet cavern. Tongue crashed together in a battle in which Kaname won...not that Zero was complaining or anything. The silver haired boy moan into the kiss. They broke apart at the need of oxygen, both panting.

Zero saw something new in Kaname's eyes. There was nothing more than lust. Without any warning Kaname scooped Zero up.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked surprised.

"Taking this to somewhere more private" Kaname's eyes were on Taki, who was still unconscious in the same bed.

"Oh"

Kaname, using his vampire speed, ran with Zero to his main bedroom. He laid Zero in the big bed. He watched as the silverette's beautiful lilac eyes turned into a deep, crimson red of desire. Kaname began undoing Zero's shirt, hands traveling to the pink nipples that were begging to be touched. While Kaname's mouth sucked the left nipple his hand was playing with the other one, making both nipples really hard.

Zero moaned at the breathtaking sensations. His hands gripped the sheets as Kaname's free hand traveled to his pants. He teased Zero's erection with his index finger, loving the reaction he got from Zero.

"Don't...tease...me" Zero managed to say.

Kaname stopped his actions and removed Zero's pants, tossing them somewhere in the room. He could now perfectly see Zero's hard erection throbbing inside the underwear. He could feel himself getting hard as well.

Zero's hands traveled to his ripped shirt, removing it in a matter of seconds. His gaze was now on the pureblood's perfectly toned chest. He trailed his slender hands over Kaname's muscle lines. The pureblood had no excess muscles but he definitely had them. Kaname took Zero's hands in his own and kissed his palms. He then proceeded to remove the rest of Zero's clothing with eagerness and fascination. He stared at the beautiful mess he made. Lust filled violet eyes stared directly at him, a blush was adorning his pale features. His silver hair was a mess but at the moment it could not look any better. Lips were slightly opened, his nipples were hard an his erection was sinking back in misery. Kaname could easily have an orgasm by just starring at the boy. He would not do that whatsoever.

Kaname removed his own remaining clothing, the cool breeze was now hitting his fully exposed cock. Zero was now scared. Kaname's cock was huge. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, but had no avail. This was going to be his real first time with somebody he cared about. He did not know what to do right now.

Kaname put his fingers in Zero's mouth expecting the ex-human to suck on them. Zero got in the idea and let his tongue grace the pureblood's fingers. After some time licking and sucking Kaname pulled his fingers out of the mouth.

Kaname positioned his index ginger at Zero's entrance.

"Relax. It will feel weird at first but it will be all better in the end" Kaname kissed Zero's forehead. Zero nodded and shut his eyes to await the upcoming intrusion.

The uncomfortable feeling came. Zero had to bite his own lips to prevent any noise that would make Kaname uneasy come out. The digit moved inside of him in a slow, circle motion as it slowly stretched Zero. Seeing that Zero already got used to the first digit he added a second one, doing the same. It was a bit more painful this time but Zero could live with it. The pain was barely there when a third digit was inserted and hit a certain spot in Zero's body that made his head fall back. Kaname had just found Zero's sweet spot.

"Keep...go-going" Zero ordered. Kaname obeyed the command, hitting the spot over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore.

He removed his fingers, licking some of Zero's internal juices. Zero blushed deep red at Kaname's action.

"Don't do that" Zero said.

Kaname raised his eyebrow.

"And why do you ask that? You taste rather delicious" the comment made Zero blush increase.

"It's gross"

"You could never be gross, Zero" Kaname told the silver haired boy, lacing their hands together as Kaname positioned himself for the main event.

Zero gasped as the head of Kaname's cock invaded him, tears coming out of his eyes. He blinked them away. Kaname deserved that much. It didn't go unnoticed by Kaname though.

"Do you want to stop?" Kaname asked. It would take a lot from his to stop just like that but if he had to then he would.

Zero shook his head at the pureblood.

Kaname proceed, sliding his cock fully in. He stopped for some time for Zero to adjust, even if the tightness from Zero's body was driving him insane.

"Move" Zero ordered once again.

Kaname didn't need to be told twice as he began moving inside of Zero. Zero buckled his hips so Kaname could move better, his legs wrapped around Kaname's waist and his arms were around his neck for better support.

Zero's moans were music in Kaname's ear. It just kept getting better as they continued with their erotic dance. Kaname was not a big fan of anything warm but Zero was an exception. Zero heat felt so good. It seemed almost impossible that such pleasurable things even exists.

Kaname kissed Zero on the lips when he knew that he found Zero's spot once again. He knew it when Zero's grip around his neck became stronger. He pounded faster and harder into that spot. He could sense that Zero's climax was approaching.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed as he shot his sticky release in his and Kaname's stomaches.

The simple sight of his lover releasing was a pure peace of art. Zero's flushed, sweaty face held a pleasant expression, his arms loosing their hold on Kaname's neck and gripping the sheets tightly. And that scream. Kaname would do anything to hear Zero scream his name in nothing but pure pleasure once again.

His own climax approached as he filled Zero with his seed.

He pulled out of Zero, both panting at their previous activities. Still, after finishing what they were doing, Kaname and Zero felt a void. Both their eyes turned red. They were both longing to drink eachother's blood, forming a blond bond between the two of them.

"Drink my blood now" Kaname commanded Zero.

"Are you sure that it will be ok? I mean, you just turned human"

"I'm sure, Zero. Besides, in order to turn everyone in the castle human we need to form a blood bond" Kaname explained.

"Oh"

Zero licked his lips in anticipation. His face got closer to Kaname's neck. He licked the area where the jugular is suppose to be before sinking his fangs and drinking a bit from Kaname's red fluid. Zero pulled away, not wanting to risk any chance to injure the pureblood. As he said before, Kaname had just turned human for less than a day.

Now it was Kaname's turn. As he took the first sip a huge spark could be felt all around the area. The darkness in the room was replaced by light. Every staff member and Kaname's family turned human. He devil-like statues turned into angel-like ones. The messy forbidden room was fixed and Taki opened his eyes.

Kaname pulled away from Zero. He noticed that the silverette was now asleep. He covered the teen with a blanket before dressing himself in his human clothes that Shizuka had prepared for him just in case.

He went downstairs where he wa sgreeted by his overjoyed family accompanied by a fully awake Taki.

"You did it!" Yuki ran over to Kaname to give his older brother a hug, Juri and Haruka walking behind her to do the same.

"You are wrong, Yuki. We did it" Kaname said, referring to him and Zero.

"Where is my son?" Taki asked.

"He is upstairs. He is rather tired from all that has happened"Kaname told the old man, who just nodded and stayed silent.

"I am deeply sorry for the rough start, Taki. I will make sure that it won't happen again" Kaname held his hand out to Taki, who shook it.

"Just make sure that my son stays safe"

"I will"

The answer pleased Taki. He went to explore what he knew that it would become his new home.

"We are so proud of you, son" Juri told her son. Haruka stared at Kaname with a prideful expression written in his handsome face.

"You should not be proud of me. It is Zero the one that you should be thankful for" Kaname responded.

"We will, son. As for now, we need to think on getting all the lands of the kingdom back" Haruka reminded his son. It would not be easy but they all knew it was possible. The villagers owed those lands to Kaname anyway.

"I know"

Every person in the castle went to celebrate the breaking of the curse when Zero woke up. The silverette was more than happy when he saw his dad alive. Kaname went to the village and reclaimed what was his. The villagers where more than happy to have Kaname as their ruler. But not everything in life is perfect and noone new that a new war was about to start...

FIN...for now

* * *

I think this was the longest chapter I've ever wrote for this story.

I bet that you are wondering why I did not put other characters like Aido, Takuma, etc. Well, I am planning on putting them on the sequel so at least they will appear. I hope that you all liked the ending and the crappy lemon I wrote. I was planning on making Taki die but then I decided against it. Let him be happy with his son ;) I want you to send your reviews and offer me the opinion of this story was a whole, not this chapter only. It would be greatly appreciated.

First ten reviews will get a preview to the upcoming sequel. I am also working on a one-shot but I'm not sure when to finish it or to upload it. I actually have a life now...not so good though.

So...this is it. This is the end of Blood Rose. Goodbye my friends. Thank you once again for all the support.

Love,

Redmoon1997

**throws fireworks into the night sky**


End file.
